


Ante Genesem : Le Paradis Perdu

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [6]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Atlantis, Dragons, Energist, F/M, Gen, Science magique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-18
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: L'histoire de la création de Gaïa.





	1. Gaia

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net à partir de 2002, et ce jusqu'en 2007, avant la mise en ligne du résumé de la fin en 2012.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est parce que cette histoire que j'ai pourtant beaucoup travaillée est très longue et que j'en ai oublié bien des détails.  
> Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag !
> 
> J'ajoute les notes que j'avais écrites lors de la mise en ligne du résumé : 
> 
> _Il m’aura fallu longtemps pour accepter que je ne finirais jamais Les Ailes de Gaia, et encore du temps pour le digérer mais nous y voilà._  
>  _Aujourd’hui encore, et à son stade inachevé, Les Ailes de Gaïa reste l’histoire la plus longue que j’aie jamais écrite, l’univers le plus construit et le plus cohérent. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à réitérer cet exploit ailleurs._
> 
> Ces notes sont encore d'actualité.

Le vent soufflait doucement, gonflant les voiles, rafraîchissant l’air chaud. La mer était calme, et l’on sentait à peine le remous des vagues sur la coque.

« Port d’attache droit devant ! » hurla le guetteur du haut de son mat.

Dès qu’il entendit ces mots, Sin remonta à toutes vitesses à la poupe du voilier et fixa l’horizon. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d’un nouvel éclat, et il sentait son cœur battre plus vite à l’idée de revoir sa terre natale. Trois ans ! Trois ans qu’il était parti voir le monde sans une seule escale en Atlantide ! 

— Eh, gamin ! lança un marin amusé. Ne te presse pas, on ne verra pas la terre avant une bonne heure !

— Je sais, répondit Sin sans lâcher l’horizon bleu et plat du regard.

Il voulait être le premier à voir Atlantis.

Il resta sans bouger jusqu’à ce qu’une mince bande de terre apparaisse doucement devant ses yeux, comme surgie de l’océan.

— Terre ! hurla-t-il, surexcité. Atlantis !

Il trépignait sur place comme un enfant et les marins le regardaient s’agiter en souriant. Sin avait voyagé avec eux pendant ces trois années et ils l’avaient vu grandir et changer, d’un adolescent mal dégrossi, devenir cet homme blond de vingt ans. Et pourtant, pour eux il serait toujours un gamin.

Sin ne tenait pas en place, il aurait voulu que le bateau avance plus vite. Malheureusement, le capitaine avait coupé la propulsion à énergist et le navire n’avançait plus qu’à la voile. Les fonds de l’Atlantide n’étaient pas très profonds et il valait mieux être prudent.

L’île d’Atlantis grandissait de plus en plus et enfin, elle apparut dans toute sa splendeur, avec sa végétation luxuriante, ses plages de sable fin et blanc, ses falaises droites.

Sin souriait de joie, il était enfin chez lui !

Au milieu des falaises se dévoila soudain un large estuaire dans lequel le voilier s’engagea lentement. Le jeune Atlante ferma les yeux et savoura l’instant avec délice, respirant à pleins poumons l’odeur de l’air, le parfum des fleurs et des arbres, écoutant les cris des oiseaux et des animaux, uniques à son île.  

Ils naviguèrent encore une petite heure avant d’arriver au port. Sin portait déjà son sac sur l’épaule et sauta directement sur le quai sans attendre que le bateau soit amarré.

Il salua les marins de la main et courut le plus vite possible à la seule taverne du port avancé sur la côte. Il la contourna, et devant ses yeux apparurent des escaliers qui montaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il n’y avait pas de montante prête et il n’avait pas la patience d’attendre la prochaine qui l’emmènerait jusqu’à la Vallée des Illusions. Sans se décourager, Sin grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, courant sans s’arrêter, le cœur battant à toutes vitesses, autant à cause de l’effort que de son excitation. Il dépassa l’une des montantes en arrêt et stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Plutôt que d’en profiter pour monter dans l’espèce d’œuf mécanique qui faisait la liaison entre la capitale et la côté, il repartit très vite à pied, il en avait besoin. Il voulait respirer l’air d’Atlantis, le parfum de chez lui.

Bientôt, il arriva au sommet du volcan éteint. Il s’avança lentement, il avait tellement attendu cet instant que maintenant il se sentait obligé de ralentir, d’en profiter un maximum…

Sin se retourna juste un instant pour regarder le port, les vaisseaux, les gens qui s’agitaient. Il ferma les yeux et monta les deux dernières marches.

Doucement, il rouvrit les paupières sur la Vallée des Illusions. Le soleil inondait le cratère verdoyant, illuminant la cité atlante, les maisons blanches. Un bourdonnement agitait les rues pleines de gens et Sin faillit hurler de joie. Il était chez lui ! Il descendit les escaliers à toutes vitesses, manquant de trébucher à toutes les marches, et arriva enfin dans la première rue de la cité. Il ralentit soudain et commença à marcher au milieu des gens, regardant autour de lui. Rien, rien n’avait changé. Tout était comme avant !

Les maisons au murs blancs, l’activité dans les rues, les étalages de vendeurs et les sourires des Atlantes… Non, tout était pareil, rien n’avait changé ! 

A part la tour, là-bas. Elle n’y était pas lorsque Sin était parti. Cette tour… Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il erra dans la ville longtemps avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de sa maison… Oui, la sienne, maintenant. Il y serait seul.

Sin s’arrêta un instant, un peu effrayé à l’idée de retrouver cette grande maison vide de ses parents. Il leva les yeux vers le Palais du Conseil. L’immense bâtisse bleue et blanche qui dominait la Vallée n’avait pas changé non plus… Là-haut, en haut de ces marches de marbre froid, un siège l’attendait. Le siège de son père. L’un des douze membres du Conseil qui dirigeait le destin des Atlantes…

Sin se détourna du palais et fit enfin les derniers pas qui le séparaient de chez lui. Cette grande maison blanche, comme toutes les autres à Atlantis.

Le jeune Atlante resta là, un instant, face au portail blanc, incapable de trouver le courage d’entrer.

— Sin ? Au nom du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne, Sin, c’est toi ? fit une voix incrédule.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, dont les yeux violet vif étaient agrandis par l’émotion. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant et pleurant à la fois.

— Oh Sin ! C’est vraiment toi ! Ryk ! Ryk ! Viens vite !

— A… Aphaïa ? fit Sin, surpris et ému en reconnaissant son amie d’enfance.

— Sin ! s’écria une autre voix, plus grave mais aussi joyeuse.

Sans lâcher Aphaïa, Sin se tourna vers le jeune homme brun aux yeux rouge pâle.

— Ryk ! Aphaïa ! lança Sin en secouant la tête, la gorge serrée. Qu’est-ce que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

— Et nous donc ! répliqua Ryk joyeusement.

Le brun posa une main sur le bras de son ami en lui souriant.

— Tu as enfin grandi, déclara-t-il d’un air moqueur.

— Parle pour toi, répliqua Sin avec une pointe d’émotion.

— Tu es parti longtemps, dit Ryk, sa voix sonnant comme un reproche. Tu as dû en voir, des choses ! Il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout ça. Alors ? Comment est le monde ?

— Crois-moi si tu veux, répondit le jeune Atlante blond en regardant autour de lui, mais il n’y a rien de plus beau qu’Atlantis.

— Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, dit Aphaïa doucement. Pour l’instant, tu devrais t’installer chez toi.

— Venez dîner à la maison, proposa Sin, trop heureux.

— Pas de problème ! lança Ryk. Alors à ce soir, voyageur !

Aphaïa sourit et s’éloigna à son tour, se retournant une fois pour regarder son ami d’enfance. « Comme ils ont changé », pensa Sin, le cœur serré.

— Maître Sin ! Vous êtes de retour !

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant pour recevoir les exclamations d’accueil de ses vieux serviteurs.

 

¤¤¤

 

Ryk s’assit joyeusement sur la plate-forme de la Tour du Destin qui l’emmena au dernier étage. Le garde devant la porte le salua profondément et lui ouvrit la salle. Au centre, une énorme machine soutenait un globe de verre rosâtre.

Des hommes s’agitaient et discutaient avec animation. L’un d’eux, assez vieux, aperçut Ryk et l’interpella.

— Ah, Ryk ! Tu tombes bien. Les premiers essais sont concluants, les techniciens affirment que tout sera prêt dans quelques mois.

— Tant mieux ! J’ai vraiment hâte d’expérimenter la Pythie !

Puis son regard s’éclaira.

— Au fait, Sin est de retour !

Le silence s’installa soudain dans la pièce. Les membres du Conseil présents se tournèrent vers Ryk, et l’homme qui avait interpellé le jeune homme prit un air soucieux.

— Sin… Le fils de Kamal. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, Ryk. Kamal était contre la manipulation du Destin et j’ai cru comprendre que son fils partageait son opinion. Il n’est pas bon que nous soyons divisés, surtout au sein du Conseil.

Ryk haussa les épaules.

— Tout Atlantis nous soutient, dit-il calmement. Sin n’est pas idiot. Il se rendra à l’opinion de la majorité. Je lui parlerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lantheus.

Le vieil homme prit un air sceptique. Il connaissait bien Kamal, et son fils semblait lui ressembler énormément. Sans plus faire part de ses doutes, il entraîna Ryk pour lui montrer les résultats de la machine à manipuler le destin, la toute puissante Pythie.

Ryk rejoignit Aphaïa et Sin un peu avant le dîner et demanda à son ami de lui raconter son voyage de trois ans. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance légère et joyeuse, les trois amis étaient heureux de se retrouver réunis après cette longue séparation. Fascinés, les deux Atlantes écoutaient Sin raconter ce qu’il avait vu, parler des civilisations qu’il avait croisées.

— Les civilisations non-atlantes commencent seulement à naître ! lança-t-il avec passion. Leur technologie est inexistante, ils ont des milliers d’années de retard sur Ispano et nous !

— En sachant que c’est nous qui avons offert notre technologie à Ispano… intervint Aphaïa.

— Exact, acquiesça Sin. Quoiqu’il en soit, la majorité n’ont même pas la notion de l’écriture, d’autres commencent seulement à la découvrir… par contre ils ont un art vraiment fascinant, très différent du nôtre. En fait, ils sont principalement chasseurs et nomades.

Sin se leva et alla chercher des feuilles qu’il montra à ses deux amis.

— J’ai remarqué une chose, dit-il. De tous les endroits où je suis allé, aucune terre ne comprenait de l’énergist. J’ai découvert énormément d’autres nouveaux types de pierre, mais il semble que seule l’Atlantide est composée d’énergist ! C’est très troublant, et après plusieurs expériences, j’en ai conclu que l’énergist aurait multiplié notre capacité intellectuelle par cent. Est-ce que vous réalisez ?

— Tu veux dire que sans l’énergist, nous serions au même stade que les autres ? demanda Aphaïa d’une voix incrédule.

— Tout à fait. C’est troublant quand on pense à la légende qui dit que l’énergist est un cadeau fait à notre peuple par les Dieux Dragons Jecha, Kepa et Escaflowne...  

Ryk regardait les résultats d’un air passionné, comparait les expériences.

— C’est fascinant, dit-il. Tes tests sont rigoureusement exact… Je ne pensais vraiment pas que l’énergist avait cette propriété ! Il faudra absolument que tu montres ça au Conseil demain. Ils seront sidérés !

— Moi c’est quand je pense à l’argent gâché dans la construction de cette machine de guerre que je suis sidéré, fit Sin. Comment on l’appelle ? Un guymelef, c’est ça ?

Ryk acquiesça en silence.   

— Aucune des civilisations que j’ai croisées n’est capable de nous battre, ni même de nous blesser seulement, ce ne sont que des enfants, continua Sin. Et ça fait maintenant cent ans que ces voleurs d’Ispano créent cette machine inutile. Par Jecha ! C’est un sacrilège, cet outil de guerre à l’image du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne !

— Tes récriminations m’ont manquées, Sin ! lança Ryk, amusé.

Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme se détendirent et il regarda par la fenêtre.

— Parlez-moi un peu d’Atlantis, demanda-t-il. Que s’est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tour, là-bas ?

— La Tour du Destin, répondit Ryk assez vite.

— La Tour du Destin ? répéta Sin en fronçant les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que c’est encore ?

Il y eut un silence et Ryk se leva, le regard ailleurs. « Je t’en parlerai demain avant le Conseil, tu as pas mal de choses à rattraper, et il est tard. Pour l’instant tu devrais te reposer. Bonne nuit, voyageur ! »

Ryk salua Aphaïa d’un sourire et sortit sans un mot de plus. Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques minutes sans que Sin ou Aphaïa le brise. Puis la jeune fille se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre, regardant la Tour du Destin illuminée dans la nuit. Sin suivit sa silhouette fine des yeux. Sans qu’il ne demande rien, elle commença à parler.

—Dès la mort de ton père, et dès ton départ, ils ont accéléré les recherches. Tu penses, ils n’avaient plus d’opposition ! Ils ont extrait des quantités affolantes d’énergist du sol, et construit cette tour. Je sais par Ryk qu’ils ont presque atteint leur but.

— Comment est-ce possible, Aphaïa ? Je croyais… que ce n’était pas possible… qu’il n’y avait pas de déclencheur… ?

Aphaïa se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Ils ont trouvé. Ils ont compris le principal pouvoir de l’énergist. Elle stimule l’esprit… Tes conclusions ne font que leur assurer qu’ils ont raison.

— Aphaïa…

— Ils utilisent l’âme, Sin. Le Pouvoir de l’Esprit pour matérialiser les rêves et changer le Destin des Hommes.

Sin ferma les yeux un instant et serra les poings. « Par Kepa ! Ils sont fous, ragea-t-il. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils croient ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »

Aphaïa s’approcha de son ami d’enfance et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

— Je sais, Sin. Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça, et tu sais que je suis d’accord avec toi. Mais tous ici à Atlantis sont pour ces expériences sur le Destin. Ils croient sincèrement que ce sera bénéfique pour nous. Et tu ne peux rien faire seul.

— Et Ryk ? demanda Sin d’une voix crispée. Qu’est-ce qu’il a à voir avec tout ça ?

— Il est l’un des créateurs de la Tour.

Sin baissa la tête, accablé à l’idée que son meilleur ami participe à cette folie. Aphaïa eut un sourire triste et déposa sans prévenir un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme blond. « Tu m’as manqué, Sin. »

Aphaïa sortit, laissant l’Atlante seul. Sin se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa joie d’être de retour était gâchée. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il suivit du regard la silhouette d’Aphaïa qui s’éloignait dans la nuit, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur la Tour du Destin. Il se durcit. Non, il ne laisserait pas ces fous du Conseil jouer avec le feu sans combattre. Sin sentait au fond de lui, comme une vérité profonde, que tout ça n’apporterait rien de bon. Il eut un instant devant les yeux l’image d’un monde en ruine, recouvert de végétation, abandonné. Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité.

Avec un soupir, il s’éloigna de la fenêtre et monta se coucher. 

¤¤¤

 

Ryk s’assit sur les marches du Palais. Le ciel était beau, le soleil brillait. Mais les marches de marbre étaient froides. Il avait eu du mal à s’endormir la veille, au retour du dîner. Aujourd’hui, il devrait s’expliquer avec Sin, et Ryk avait la désagréable sensation que ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu’il l’avait prétendu à Lantheus. Il sentit la présence de son ami et leva les yeux, croisant le regard vert froid de Sin. Ryk se leva.

— Je savais qu’Aphaïa te parlerait, dit-il.

— J’aurais préféré l’entendre de ta bouche.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

— Tu seras seul dans cette histoire, fit soudain Ryk.

— Peu importe. Je me battrai seul, mais je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ce pays, répliqua Sin d’une voix dure en embrasant la Vallée des Illusions du regard.

Ryk sentit une vague de rage l’envahir. « Détruire, vraiment ! » lança-t-il.

Il attrapa Sin par le bras et l’entraîna à travers les rues d’Atlantis, sans que le jeune homme, trop surpris, ne se rebelle.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l’autre extrémité de la ville, et Sin découvrit avec horreur le spectacle face à lui. Les trois temples sacrés s’étaient écroulés, dévoilant une carrière d’énergist grise.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en s’approchant avec prudence de ce qu’il restait du temple du Dieu Dragon de la Terre, Kepa.

— Prélude à la tempête, répondit Ryk. Il y a d’abord eu un raz-de-marée.

— Un raz-de-marée ? Si loin de la mer ?

— Oui. Le temple de Jecha a été détruit. Et uniquement celui-ci, et tous ses prêtres noyés. Puis un tremblement de terre qui a fait s’effondrer le temple de Kepa, enterrant ses prêtres. Et enfin une tempête monumentale, un vent d’une force incroyable a détruit le temple d’Escaflowne. Encore une fois, aucun prêtre n’a survécu.

— L’avertissement des Dieux Dragons, murmura Sin. Prélude à la Tempête, la destruction d’Atlantis…

— Voilà pourquoi nous avons construit cette tour et la Pythie, dit Ryk. Pour sauver Atlantis. Les énergists sont un cadeau des Dieux Dragons pour que nous changions notre destin.

Sin eut un sourire narquois.

— C’est ce que tu crois ? Mon père se battait contre cette idée bien avant cet avertissement. Et des gens ont travaillé sur ta Pythie bien avant toi. Pour moi, cet avertissement concerne vos jeux d’apprentis sorciers.

— Sin…

— Je comprends ton point de vue, je le respecte, et je trouve ton combat plein d’honneur. Mais je me battrai contre toi. En détournant le destin d’Atlantis, vous provoquez sa destruction.

Il y eut un silence.

— Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas à discuter, fit Ryk d’une voix triste.

— Non.

— Alors tant pis. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Les deux jeunes Atlantes marchèrent en silence à travers la ville. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches de marbre, traversèrent ensemble les couloirs froids du palais et entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Les dix autres membres y étaient déjà installés.

A la porte, Sin et Ryk se séparèrent et s’assirent chacun sur leur siège, à l’opposé l’un des l’autre. Lantheus, au centre du demi-cercle, comprit au regard des deux jeunes Atlantes que Sin ne serait pas de leur côté.

Belphora, la Conseillère assise à la droite du vieil homme, se leva.

— Chers Conseillers, cette séance sera consacré à Sin, fils de Kamal, revenu prendre sa place parmi nous. Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec toi, Sin.

Les autres Conseillers répétèrent la formule d’accueil, puis le jeune homme se leva. A côté de ces hommes et de ces femmes âgés de trente ans et plus, Sin et Ryk faisaient vraiment jeunes.

— Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous, Conseillers, répondit Sin. Avant tout, je tiens à vous faire savoir ce que vous devinez déjà. Je suis contre la Manipulation du Destin et je n’y participerai pas. Si c’est dans mes possibilités, je combattrai même votre projet.

Il y eut un grand silence et Lantheus se leva.

— Tu sais que tu seras seul dans ce combat, Sin.

— Je le sais, répondit le jeune homme simplement. J’en prends la responsabilité et le risque. Vers l’Est du Continent Nord, j’ai croisé le chemin d’une tribu de nomades. L’une de leur légende raconte qu’à la création du monde, leur Dieu conduit à la vie un homme et une femme et leur permit d’habiter Eden, un Paradis Terrestre, à la condition qu’ils ne touchent pas aux fruits d’un arbre. Ils désobéirent pour devenir l’égal de leur Créateur et furent chassés d’Eden. Depuis, leurs descendants errent indéfiniment à la surface de la Terre à la recherche d’une nouvelle terre où ils pourront vivre en paix.

Sin se tût, et les Conseillers le regardèrent en silence. Ryk eut un sourire désabusé. Il savait où Sin voulait en venir.

— Je crains qu’en voulant jouer avec le destin, les dieux nous punissent, continua Sin. Je ne toucherai pas au fruit défendu. C’est tout ce que j’ai à dire sur le sujet. Maintenant, je vais vous présenter les résultats de mon voyage à travers le monde.

Sans plus parler de la Tour du Destin, Sin se lança dans le récit de son périple, distribuant des dossiers à chacun des Conseillers.

Sin ne parla plus jamais de son choix malgré les jours qui passaient. Lorsque les autres Conseillers discutaient de l’avancée des recherches, il se taisait mais écoutait avec attention, et se renseigna un maximum pour comprendre comment la Pythie marchait.

Ryk et lui ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais ne s’opposaient pas ouvertement non plus.

Les mois passaient, sans événement particulier, lorsqu’un matin Ryk débarqua dans la salle du Conseil dans un état d’excitation euphorique. « C’est prêt ! hurlait-il. Prêt ! »

Lantheus se redressa ; intrigué, Sin leva les yeux de son rapport.

— La Pythie est terminée, expliqua Ryk. On peut… les ailes… tout de suite… Venez !

Le Conseil entier se déplaça à travers les rues jusqu’à la Tour du Destin. Ils montèrent jusqu’au dernier étage, guidés par Ryk.

La Pythie, énorme globe rosâtre, avait été déplacée sur le toit. Les techniciens s’affairaient autour, se lançant des termes spécifiques.

Ryk se tourna vers le Conseil, ses yeux couleur de rubis lumineux brillaient d’excitation.

— Tout est prêt, dit-il. Nous pouvons lancer l’opération pour la création des ailes !

Sin regarda intensément la machine couleur énergist.

Les Conseillers parlaient maintenant avec animation en rentrant au Palais, seul Sin restait silencieux. Belphora envoya des messagers dans toute la Vallée des Illusions pour prévenir la population de se réunir en début de soirée sous la Tour du Destin.

Les Conseillers revinrent enfin s’asseoir et Sin demanda la parole. Ryk le regarda. « Tu ne peux rien faire, Sin, rien ! » pensa-t-il.

— Je demande l’autorisation de ne pas participer à la cérémonie de ce soir, dit-il.

— Quoi ! s’exclama Ryk en se levant. Tu es fou ! Tu…

— Tais-toi, Ryk, ordonna Lantheus avant de se tourner vers l’autre jeune homme. Sin, nous ne pouvons pas t’y obliger mais as-tu bien considéré toutes les conséquences de cet acte ?

— Oui. J’ai dit que j’assumerai mes choix, et c’est ce que je fais.

Sur ce, le jeune homme s’inclina pour saluer les Conseillers et sortit sans un mot de plus, suivis par des regards consternés.

Sin marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs et atteignait la sortie quand un appel le fit se retourner : « Sin ! Attends-moi, imbécile ! ».

Ryk courait dans sa direction, bouillant de rage.

— Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu fais ? ! s’exclama-t-il. Au nom de Jecha, Sin, tu vas être marginalisé ! Différent des autres ! Un paria ! Arrête ça ! Est-ce que tu ne vas pas abandonner ton comportement de gamin au moins pour une fois ? Tu es fou !

— J’ai dit que je n’y participerai pas, et je tiendrai parole ! C’est vous les fous. Utiliser les rêves ! La puissance des rêves ! Vous nous menez droit à la catastrophe !

— Le rêve des Atlantes est de sauver Atlantis, fit Ryk. C’est le tien aussi , non ? Tous les rêves se complètent !

— Pour combien de temps ? cingla l’Atlante aux yeux émeraude. Tu peux me dire pour combien de temps votre jolie harmonie régnera ? Escaflowne tout puissant ! Ouvre les yeux, Ryk ! L’énergie des rêves est bien trop instable ! Tu crois vraiment que chaque rêve de chaque Atlante est désintéressé, pur ? La Puissance de l’Esprit, tu parles ! Le Rêve Commun, tu parles ! Un jour ou l’autre, deux personnes s’opposeront et là commencera la destruction d’Atlantis !

— Tu es parano, fit Ryk.

—Et toi d’une naïveté destructrice.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis Sin haussa les épaules, soudain fatigué. « Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent, Ryk, murmura-t-il en se détournant. Que les Dieux Dragons te protègent. »

Il s’éloigna sans que Ryk le rappelle. L’Atlante aux yeux rouge pâle suivit son ami du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse et fixa ses iris de sang sur la Tour du Destin. Pourquoi ce frisson ? Ryk eut soudain la vision terrifiante d’un monde pris par les flammes, il crut entendre des cris de terreur et d’agonie… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et rentra au palais.

 

Sin entra dans le salon et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Le soleil rougeoyant éclairait la ville d’une lueur brûlante, comme si elle était la proie des flammes. Au fond, la Tour du Destin sur laquelle trônait la Pythie.

Sin ferma les rideaux et s’assit dans un fauteuil, avec sur le visage un air fatigué et désespéré. A cet instant, il faisait deux fois son âge. Il était seul, complètement seul. Tous les habitants de la Vallée des Illusions, tous les Atlantes étaient là-bas, sous la Tour du Destin, excités et heureux… courant à leur propre perte.

« Comment peuvent-ils être si aveugles ? »

Le porte du salon s’ouvrit et il se redressa avec surprise, face aux yeux améthyste d’Aphaïa.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais être là-bas, ça va bientôt commencer !

Aphaïa eut un rire léger.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention d’y aller, Sin.

Le jeune homme se leva.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir ni quoique ce soit. Va là-bas, Aphaïa. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi.

— Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle doucement en allant ouvrir les rideaux sur le coucher de soleil. Et ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Je n’ai jamais été d’accord avec leur projet.

— Aphaïa…

— Tais-toi.

La jeune fille resta face à la fenêtre. Ils attendirent ensemble, en silence. Et puis soudain, une lueur verte illumina le ciel, inonda la ville, et disparut.   
L’instant d’après, des êtres aux ailes blanches et lumineuses s’élevaient dans le ciel. « Les fous… murmura Sin. Comme je les envie. »

Aphaïa ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sin sortit de chez lui, le soleil brillait comme chaque jour depuis la création de la Pythie. Il y avait des Atlantes partout, dans le ciel… on entendait des rires de joie, comme un cri d’espoir. Sin déambula dans les rues, perdu, seul Atlante à marcher. Il les regardait voler, ces oiseaux de rêves aux grandes ailes blanches.

Il pensa à Aphaïa qui dormait encore dans la chambre d’ami. Comme elle aurait été belle, à voler dans le ciel.

« Est-ce que j’ai eu tord ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que la Pythie apportera effectivement le bonheur aux Atlantes ? »

Un cri de frayeur le sortit de ses pensées et il vit un enfant, encore maladroit avec ses ailes, tomber de quelques mètres. Il le rattrapa de justesse.

— Allons, dit-il gentiment à l’enfant en pleurs, ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête et s’envola de nouveau en hésitant avant de disparaître dans le ciel. Sin le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. « Le bonheur est si fragile », pensa-t-il.

Il arriva devant le Palais. Ryk était assis sur les marches de marbre, au soleil, ses ailes de lumière grandes ouvertes. Sin s’assit près de lui et ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

— Je n’ai pas vu Aphaïa hier soir, dit Ryk.

— Elle était avec moi.

— Elle est toujours avec toi. Elle a toujours été avec toi… dans tous nos différents elle prenait parti pour toi. Et cette fois… elle a orienté sa vie par rapport à la tienne…

— Il ne s’agissait pas de moi. Elle a fait son choix.

Ryk eut un sourire sceptique.

— Quel est le prochain projet de votre merveilleuse machine ? demanda Sin.

— La création d’un monde.

Sin faillit éclater de rire mais se retint. « J’ai hâte de voir ça », dit-il paisiblement.

Les deux amis se levèrent et entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil.

 

Lantheus se leva et les autres Conseillers se turent. Le vieil homme regarda Sin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et secoua tristement la tête.

— Mes amis, dit-il, mes très chers Conseillers… La Cérémonie des Ailes a été un succès, comme vous le savez tous. Le Rêve Commun est devenu réalité.

Il laissa passer un temps.

— Il est l’heure maintenant de vous faire part d’un projet plus important, en préparation depuis déjà un an. Je vais laisser le jeune Ryk vous en parler.

Lantheus se rassit, et Ryk se redressa, un peu nerveux. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Sin.

— La Cérémonie des Ailes n’était qu’un essai, dit-il. Un essai pour s’assurer de la capacité de la Pythie. Nous envisageons un projet bien plus ambitieux. Créer un nouveau monde.

Sin secoua la tête d’un air désespéré, mais Ryk continua sans se troubler.

— En concentrant les rêves des Atlantes, nous pourrions arriver à multiplier la puissance du Pouvoir de l’Esprit, et par cela créer une nouvelle planète dans le ciel, uniquement visible par ceux qui savent qu’elle y est.

Il y eut un brouhaha, Ryk attendit patiemment qu’il s’apaise.

— Est-ce vraiment faisable ? demanda Karenos.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça tranquillement Ryk. Pas tout de suite, évidemment, nous aurons besoin de temps pour donner à notre planète un aspect vivable. Faune, flore, et bien sûr, êtres humains.

Il y eut un silence plein d’excitation.

— En somme, intervint le plus calmement possible Sin, tu te proposes de créer la vie.

— Parfaitement, affirma-t-il. La Vie : un monde de paix et d’harmonie.

Sin se leva brusquement. « Vous êtes tous fous, dit-il très paisiblement, et pourtant il bouillait de rage. Vous êtes tous fous. Maintenant, pardonnez un simple être humain sans grande ambition de fuir cette table de dieux. »

Sin se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la porte, mais fut stoppé par la voix de Lantheus.

— Pas si vite, Sin, fils de Kamal. Attends et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire. Faire naître cette planète sera un travail dur, et pour la créer, il faut quelqu’un qui connaisse bien la vie. Nous t’avons choisi, Sin le Voyageur. Toi qui connais le monde, toi qui aime ton pays, toi qui veux par dessus tout protéger la vie. Tu es le plus qualifié pour ce travail. Faire de cette planète, ce nouveau monde de paix et d’harmonie une réalité.

Sin, fou de rage, se tourna vers eux et s’apprêtait à exploser lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Ryk. Et il souriait. Sin comprit soudain. Sa colère disparut en une seconde, remplacée par une immense lassitude.

« Ils m’ont piégé, pensa-t-il. Ils savent que je ne peux pas refuser. Si je les envoie se faire voir, ils la créeront quand même, leur planète. Et ils savent que je ne les laisserai pas faire… que j’y participerai juste pour éviter un nouveau désastre, et que je me battrai pour qu’elle soit parfaite, leur planète de Vie… Quelle bande de manipulateurs… »

Sin ferma les yeux, désabusé. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire. S’ils y arrivaient vraiment, les Dieux Dragons seuls savaient quel monde en ruine ils créeraient… Sin connaissait les défauts de la Terre, il savait les légendes des peuples, et il aimait la Vie. Oui, s’il ne pouvait pas empêcher cette planète de naître, il pouvait au moins empêcher qu’elle soit un enfer pour ses habitants.

« Créer Eden… », pensa-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les Conseillers un par un, s’arrêtant un peu plus longtemps dans le regard victorieux de Ryk qui connaissait déjà sa réponse.

— C’est bon, abdiqua Sin. J’accepte…

— Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, lança Ryk.

— … A une condition.

— Laquelle ? demanda Lantheus.

— Laissez-moi la nommer.

Lantheus et Ryk se regardèrent.

— D’accord, acquiesça le jeune Atlante. Quel nom veux-tu lui donner ?

Sin tourna ses yeux émeraude vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel bleu.

— Gaïa, dit-il. Elle s’appellera Gaïa.

Il y eut un silence.

— Gaïa… murmura Ryk. Pourquoi Gaïa ?

— Parce que ça veut dire Terre, tout simplement, répondit Sin avant de sortir.

Ryk resta un instant immobile puis sortit à son tour et rattrapa l’Atlante blond. « Sin… j’ai réfléchi à ton histoire d’Eden et de peuple errant. C’est une des raisons de la création de Gaïa. Si un jour, Atlantis est détruit, notre peuple aura un endroit où aller. »

Sin ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. « Parce que toi, pensa-t-il tristement, toi tu crées la cause de la destruction d’Atlantis pour en sauver le peuple ? Excuse-moi de trouver ça illogique… »

Le lendemain, Lantheus annonça au peuple d’Atlantis le projet de la création de Gaïa. La réaction fut enthousiaste, unanime. Mais le choix de Sin, l’Atlante sans aile, pour inventer la planète de la Vie en dérouta plus d’un.

La plus surprise de tous fut Aphaïa qui se précipita chez Sin dès qu’elle apprit la nouvelle.

— Toi ! s’écria-t-elle, déçue. C’est toi qui va cautionner cette folie ? En faire une réalité et précipiter la chute d’Atlantis ?

— Attends, Aphaïa, écoute-moi… Ils m’ont piégé…

Sin raconta ce qu’il s’était passé, et la jeune fille secoua la tête, dépassée.

— C’est un coup de Ryk, ça… Comment a-t-il pu ? Te faire ça, toi !

— C’est bon, Aphaïa, ne t’inquiète pas… je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien. Par contre, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

— Inventer Gaïa va me prendre énormément de temps, expliqua Sin. En fait j’ai l’impression que je vais y passer ma vie… Est-ce que tu veux bien t’installer à la maison et t’en occuper le temps que je serais sur ce projet ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Aphaïa avec un sourire.

— Ça ne gênera pas ta sœur ?

— Tu parles, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire un peu amer. Ça ne changera rien… C’est comme si je n’étais jamais là, de toute façon.

— Merci, Aphaïa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Le travail de Sin commença dès le lendemain. Ryk l’emmena au sous-sol de la Tour du Destin, dans une salle isolée.

— Ici, tu seras tranquille, dit-il. Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux, tous les renseignements possibles.

— J’ai juste besoin que tu m’apprennes l’avancée de la concentration d’énergie. Si je ne sais pas quel pouvoir on a, je ne peux pas être complètement libre de créer.

Ryk acquiesça et sortit. Sin regarda autour de lui l’atelier éclairé à l’énergist, la table sur laquelle était posé le dossier qu’il avait fait à propos des autres civilisations.

Sin s’assit face à la table et prit une feuille. Le crayon à la main, il fixa la page blanche. « Créer un monde… bande de fous… Comment voulez-vous que je crée un monde ? »

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d’imaginer… à quoi peut ressembler la Terre vue du ciel… océan… bleu… une planète bleue… des continents… Gaïa… l’autre Terre…

Sin traça un cercle sur la feuille. Un cercle.

De l’eau, beaucoup d’eau… pour que les Humains ne prennent pas trop de place. S’ils sont trop nombreux ils se battent.

Un océan immense sur lequel, posé comme des îles, deux continents.

Climat. Le premier continent, aux trois quarts recouvert par les glaces. Un endroit qui restera sauvage… froid. Plus au sud, moins de glace. Habitable, peut-être.

Le second continent. Climat variable. Chaud en été, neige en hiver. Pas toujours. Habitable. Je veux un monde agréable…

Pendant des heures, Sin dessina la surface de Gaïa. Tard dans la nuit, un homme vint le chercher. Sin n’avait pas fini. Frustré, il abandonna son travail à regret et se laissa reconduire chez lui. Il y avait encore de la lumière, et lorsqu’il entra dans le salon, un repas froid l’attendait. « Aphaïa », pensa-t-il.   
Elle devait déjà dormir.

Sin s’assit à la table et commença à manger. Il n’avait pas vraiment faim, en fait. Gaïa… il sentait que cette idée l’obséderait longtemps. Il savait, il sentait au fond de lui qu’Atlantis était condamnée. L’avertissement des Dieux Dragons était clair. Alors peut-être que Ryk avait raison. Gaïa sauverait-elle les Atlantes après les avoir détruits ? Quel paradoxe…

Sin termina de dîner et monta au premier étage. En passant dans le couloir, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre d’Aphaïa. Elle dormait paisiblement. Sans faire plus de bruit, il referma la porte et alla se coucher.

Contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, la fatigue vint d’un seul coup et il s’endormit presque aussitôt.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques au premier. Sin travaillait sans relâche sur la surface de sa planète, mais quelque chose le gênait. Gaïa semblait prendre forme en relief, montagnes, forêts, mers et océans, rivières et lacs, mais quelque chose n’allait pas.

Frustré, Sin laissa s’écouler deux semaines sans presque toucher à ses papiers. Il cherchait désespérément ce qui ne marchait pas.

Il rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir, partait de plus en plus tôt le matin, il ne voyait plus Aphaïa mais la présence de la jeune Atlante se faisait sentir dans la maison : quand il revenait, quelle que soit l’heure, même si les serviteurs étaient partis depuis longtemps déjà, il y avait toujours un repas sur la table, et la maison semblait vivante même s’il n’y habitait presque plus. C’était sa grande peur : que la maison meure, cette maison où il avait passé son enfance. Il voulait encore l’entendre respirer en rentrant chez lui, et grâce à la présence d’Aphaïa, c’était possible. C’est en réfléchissant à ça, tard dans la nuit en rentrant chez lui, qu’il réalisa ce qui manquait.

Gaïa ne respirait pas. Gaïa ne vivait pas, contrairement à la Terre. Cette nuit-là, il ne put dormir et dès les premières lueurs de l’aube, il se précipita à la Tour du Destin, attendant avec impatience que Ryk ou Lantheus arrive.

Le vieil homme fut le premier à se présenter et Sin se précipita vers lui.

— Lantheus ! Bonjour ! Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous ! J’ai besoin de vous !

— Que se passe-t-il, Sin ?

Les yeux du jeune Atlante brillaient comme des émeraudes au Soleil, et Lantheus eut un sourire heureux. Sin semblait finalement se passionner pour le projet Gaïa, et le vieil homme en était soulagé. Leur planète aurait un destin bien plus beau si elle était imaginée par quelqu’un qui l’aimait.

— Il faut que je comprenne comment marche la Terre ! Comment elle vit et comment elle respire, vous voyez ? Si je ne sais comment notre monde vit, Gaïa ne pourra pas exister, elle sera impossible à créer !

— Comprendre comment marche la Terre ?

— Pas complètement, je sais que ce n’est pas possible mais… en partie au moins ! Je demande l’autorisation de puiser dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée. Il doit bien y avoir ça dedans !

La Bibliothèque Sacrée… l’endroit qui recelait toutes les connaissances atlantes, offertes par les Dieux Dragons. Des centaines de milliers de livres et de manuscrits.

— Elle est immense, Sin. Comment veux-tu trouver exactement ce que tu cherches ?

— Je ne sais pas… au hasard ! A la grâce des Dieux Dragons ! Après tout, c’est bien par hasard que le Conseiller Neomé a découvert que la Terre était ronde en fouillant parmi les cartes il y a déjà plus de deux cents ans !

Lantheus hocha la tête.

— Nous en parlerons au Conseil, dit-il. Viens.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sin avait eu son autorisation. Une équipe fouillerait avec lui la Bibliothèque, tandis qu’une autre étudierait la vie naturelle autour. Comprendre la vie… Sin avait raison : avant de créer une autre planète, il fallait déjà savoir comment la leur marchait. Ispano fut mis à contribution : le seul peuple à savoir à quoi ressemblait la Terre vue du ciel, le seul peuple à savoir voyager entre les dimensions. Une technologie qu’ils gardaient jalousement et que rien, malgré les nombreux dons atlantes, n’avait pu les convaincre de partager.

Le travail de fouille et de recherche dura des mois. Le temps passait, mais la seule à s’en rendre compte était Aphaïa. Elle continuait à vivre chez Sin.

Un jour, sa sœur aînée, Lany, avait fini par venir voir pourquoi elle ne rentrait plus jamais chez elles. Aphaïa lui avait dit la vérité, mais Lany en imaginait une autre et après tout s’en moquait. Aphaïa pouvait faire ce qu’elle voulait, c’était sa vie et elle soupçonnait sa sœur d’être un peu folle depuis qu’elle avait refusé le port des ailes. Ç’avait été toujours comme ça, Lany et Aphaïa ne s’étaient jamais comprises, et chez Sin, Aphaïa se sentait plus libre. D’un autre côté, elle ne le voyait jamais, il passait sa vie enfermé dans la Bibliothèque Sacrée ou à apprendre par cœur les comptes rendus de l’équipe qui travaillait à l’extérieur.

Ryk ne valait pas mieux : lui ne sortait pas de la salle de la Pythie, travaillant sans relâche sur sa concentration du destin, cherchant désespérément à découvrir comment canaliser la puissance de l’énergist.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sin était revenu à Atlantis. Aphaïa regardait par la fenêtre, la soirée venait à peine de commencer et elle savait que l’Atlante aux yeux verts ne rentrerait pas avant que la nuit soit très avancée. Elle avait donné la permission aux serviteurs de Sin de partir, elle n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’eux. Aphaïa s’écarta de la vitre et s’assit dans un fauteuil. Elle prit un livre et s’apprêtait à le commencer lorsque la porte du salon s’ouvrit et Sin entra. Aphaïa se leva avec surprise.

— Sin ? Tu as déjà fini ?

Le jeune Atlante se mit à rire doucement. Il avait l’air fatigué, mais l’expression de son visage était rayonnante et comme soulagée.

— Déjà ? répéta-t-il. Ça fait des mois que je suis dessus… j’ai fini de travailler sur la Terre. Je vais pouvoir entièrement me consacrer à Gaïa.

— C’est fantastique ! s’écria Aphaïa, heureuse pour lui.

— Je suis rentré plus tôt pour passer une soirée tranquille avec toi. A moins que tu aies d’autres projets ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Non. Par contre, ne t’attends pas à quelque chose d’extraordinaire pour le dîner, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, j’ai laissé tous les serviteurs partir.

— C’est pas grave ! Comme ça au moins on sera tranquille. On a pas mal de temps à rattraper, on ne peut pas dire qu’on se soit beaucoup vus ces derniers mois. Il faut que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait pendant que j’étais enfermé là dedans… et on ira faire un tour dehors, je t’assure que je deviens claustrophobe !

Aphaïa sourit et ils allèrent ensemble préparer un dîner simple pour eux deux en plaisantant et en jouant comme des gamins.

Ils mangèrent vite, pendant qu’Aphaïa lui racontait rapidement le peu qu’il y avait à dire sur ses journées.

Ils sortirent ensuite dans la douceur de la soirée, le ciel était encore éclairé par la lueur rougeoyante du soleil.

— Est-ce que ça t’embête de me parler de tes découvertes ? demanda Aphaïa.

Sin sourit et commença à lui raconter ses recherches et leurs résultats. Le noyau terrestre, la lave, la place de la Terre dans l’univers et sous les étoiles. Combien leur planète natale était minuscule par rapport à l’espace qui l’entourait. Il lui raconta la nature, les arbres et les fleurs, l’air, l’eau.

Il lui raconta la Terre.

Ils firent le tour de la Vallée des Illusions en parlant, sans se rendre compte des heures qui passaient, de la nuit tombée depuis longtemps déjà, dans les rues éclairées à l’énergist. Ils rentrèrent doucement chez Sin.

— Au fait, Aphaïa… j’ai une nouvelle à t’annoncer… je ne pense pas que tu sois au courant : Ryk se marie.

— Pardon ? fit la jeune fille stupéfaite. Ryk se marie ?

— Oui… j’ai appris ça de sa bouche ce matin même ! Il épouse une technicienne qui travaille aussi sur la Pythie. Elle s’appelle Maya. Ils se marient le mois prochain.

Aphaïa secoua la tête, trop surprise.

— C’est dingue, dit-elle. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé Ryk marié. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens, répondit Sin.   
Un silence s’installa entre eux alors qu’ils entraient dans la maison. Ils montèrent au premier étage et se séparèrent devant l’escalier.

— Bonne nuit, Aphaïa, dit doucement Sin alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

— Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Sin resta un instant seul dans l’obscurité du couloir et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre.

 

Les jours reprirent comme avant, Sin travaillait cette fois sur Gaïa même et parfois ne rentrait même pas de la nuit. Cette planète l’obsédait. Il la voulait parfaite, porteuse de ce Bonheur Absolu que Ryk cherchait tellement à atteindre pour Atlantis.

Le mariage de Ryk se déroula sous la Pythie, cette machine à bonheur sur laquelle Maya et lui avaient tellement travaillé.

Sin et Aphaïa étaient venus tous les deux à la demande de leur ami d’enfance.

La cérémonie fut courte, et n’était rien de plus qu’une formalité… tout de suite après la technicienne et le Conseiller reprirent leur travail comme si de rien n’était.

Sin avait maintenant terminé Gaïa en elle-même, mais créer des êtres humains lui semblait impossible et sacrilège. Ryk et lui s’opposèrent longtemps sur ce sujet, et l’Atlante blond finit par capituler face au désir de tous les Conseillers réunis. Mais désormais, il n’était plus du tout sûr d’arriver à faire de Gaïa un monde parfait. Créer la vie…

Le matin du jour où il allait commencer, Sin se leva plus tôt que d’habitude et se rendit aux temples des Dieux Dragons. Ils n’étaient pas tout à fait réparés, mais les travaux avançaient. Sin hésita, et se rendit d’abord au Temple de Jecha. S’agenouillant face à la statue du Dieu Dragon des Océans, il commença à prier.

_Puissant Jecha, Dieu des Océans où commence la Vie…Donne-moi la force de créer… donne-moi l’autorisation de faire de Gaïa un monde habité._

Sin n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du dieu. Mais il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se dire qu’il aurait quand même essayé.

Il leva les yeux vers la statue d’énergist, et un instant, crut voir les yeux de saphir s’illuminer. Tout de suite après, les prêtres de Jecha virent Sin le Voyageur s’écrouler sans un mot.

Lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent de lui, ils réalisèrent qu’il avait perdu conscience.

 

¤¤¤

 

Sin ouvrit les yeux dans un monde étrange, éthéré, comme s’il était fait de brume. Il ne sentait rien. Il regarda autour de lui et se frotta les yeux, mais l’espèce de brouillard qui entourait le paysage ne s’éclaircit pas. Il avait une sensation curieuse, comme s’il s’était réveillé à l’intérieur d’un rêve.

Des silhouettes confuses passaient autour de lui sans le voir. Il tendit la main pour les toucher mais elles le traversèrent, lui laissant l’impression étrange d’avoir essayé de capturer un nuage. Perdu, il essaya d’avancer ; en réalité ce n’était pas lui qui bougeait mais le monde sous ses pieds.

Soudain, tout devint d’une clarté lumineuse, et le paysage qui s’offrait à ses yeux émerveillés lui donnait une impression de déjà vu, et pourtant il savait qu’il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Autour de lui, des gens s’agitaient sans le voir, vivaient leur vie comme s’il n’était pas là. Il y a avait des êtres humains, mais aussi d’autres créatures qui ressemblaient à des hybrides d’humains et d’animaux : dauphins, écureuils, chats, chiens, loups, lézards…

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Le brouillard revint, plus dense encore, et Sin ne voyait plus rien. Le plus troublant était qu’il ne sentait pas le froid de la brume sur sa peau.

_Ecoute, Sin le Voyageur…_ fit soudain une voix grave dans sa tête.

Le jeune Atlante sursauta, terrorisé.

_Ecoute, Sin le Voyageur, et exécute. Le nouveau monde doit naître. L’Equilibre du Destin doit être sauvegardé des erreurs du Peuple du Dieu Dragon. Atlantis est condamnée à disparaître mais le nouveau monde doit survivre. N’aie crainte. Ta Vie et ton Destin ne t’appartiennent pas. Bientôt apparaîtra l’Enfant-Dragon issu de l’Eau, élevé par la Terre et protégé de l’Air. Lorsqu’il viendra à toi, apprends-lui à vivre et offre lui la Puissance du Dieu de l’Air. Il sera l’Equilibre. Va, Sin le Voyageur et suis ta Destinée._

Sin sentit le sol s’effondrer sous ses pieds, et il hurla.

 

¤¤¤

 

Aphaïa sursauta lorsqu’elle vit Sin bouger. Elle s’approcha du lit en silence. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement et son regard émeraude se posa sur son amie avec une pointe d’étonnement.

— Aphaïa ? Qu’est-ce que…

— Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu es resté évanoui toute la journée.

— Toute la journée ? Evanoui ?

— Oui. Tu t’es effondré au Temple de Jecha. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Si… mais je ne pensais pas qu’autant de temps s’était écoulé…

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait dans la tête des images confuses, peut-être même des voix. Mais c’était comme un rêve : plus il tentait de se souvenir, plus ça devenait flou.

Il entendit Aphaïa se lever et s’éloigner.

— Aphaïa… Attends… Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose, pendant que j’étais inconscient ?

— Non, tu étais très calme, répondit-elle.

Changeant brusquement de sujet, elle lui demanda s’il avait faim. Il répondit par la négative et elle sortit. Sin resta longtemps plongé dans ses pensées avant d’émerger.

Machinalement, il se leva et alla à son bureau. Il s’assit, prit une feuille de papier, un crayon et il se mit à dessiner, d’un trait hésitant d’abord, puis avec plus d’assurance, comme si soudain il savait exactement quoi faire.

Sous ses doigts apparurent des silhouettes étranges d’hommes-animaux, loups, écureuils, chats, chiens, dauphins, lézards, serpents, sirènes…

Il dessina pendant des heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Absorbé dans son travail, il ne vit pas Aphaïa monter avec un plateau de nourriture pour le dîner. La jeune fille l’observa un instant, une lueur un peu triste dans ses yeux violets. Au bout d’un moment, elle sortit comme elle était entrée, sans un bruit.

Vers minuit enfin, il posa son crayon et regarda les dizaines de feuilles autour de lui. Il avait créé un monde. Tout un monde. En quelques heures, il avait abattu le travail de plusieurs mois et le plus étrange était que jusqu’à l’instant où il avait commencé à dessiner, il n’avait aucune idée de tout ça. C’était venu sous son crayon naturellement.

Ces êtres animaux et les êtres humains peupleraient Gaïa. Sin s’étira, soudain épuisé, et se leva. Il aperçut avec surprise le plateau de nourriture. « Aphaïa », pensa-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. Elle pensait vraiment à tout. Elle était si compréhensive.

Sin regarda le plateau pendant quelques instants, songeur, avant de se mettre à manger. Il se coucha tout de suite après, impatient de mettre ses idées en pratique.

 

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à la finalisation des peuples de Gaïa. Sin avait gagné beaucoup de temps, et son travail fut terminé bien avant celui de Ryk.

Le description de Gaïa fut donnée au peuple atlante enthousiaste qui trouvait le monde de Sin beau, et la nouvelle Terre fut bientôt l’unique sujet de conversation.

Sin n’avait pas de nouvelle de Ryk. Il n’allait plus à la Tour du Destin et restait chez lui avec Aphaïa. Lorsqu’elle avait appris que Sin avait terminé, elle s’était apprêtée à rentrer chez sa sœur, mais Sin lui avait demandé de rester. Être seul dans cette grande maison ne l’enchantait pas vraiment.

Un soir, peu avant le dîner, quelqu’un se présenta à la porte. L’un des serviteurs alla ouvrir, et introduisit Ryk.

Aphaïa se leva avec un sourire, Sin se tourna d’un air interrogateur vers l’Atlante aux yeux de rubis.

— J’ai terminé, dit simplement Ryk.

Il montra une simple chaîne d’argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif d’énergist en forme de larme.

Sin prit le bijou avec précaution, presque peur.

— Ce… ce pendentif, dit Ryk, ce pendentif contient une puissance effrayante. Je t’assure.

— Je te crois, murmura Sin en fixant le bijou.

— Tu restes pour dîner ? demanda Aphaïa.

— Non merci, répondit Ryk en secouant la tête, Maya m’attend. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Sin lui rendit le pendentif et Ryk sortit. L’Atlante aux yeux verts se tourna vers Aphaïa. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre et frissonnait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement sans se retourner. Rien… un mauvais pressentiment. Ce pendentif… J’ai la sensation qu’il apportera beaucoup de souffrance…

Sin eut un sourire lointain, un peu résigné. « Notre Destin ne nous appartient pas », dit-il gravement. Elle ne répondit pas, continuait à fixer le ciel.

Sin s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ne réagit pas. « Ne t’en fais pas », dit-il. 

Mais s’il l’avait regardée dans les yeux à cet instant, il aurait peut-être vu l’image d’un monde en flamme s’y refléter.

 

 

L’organisation de la création de Gaïa prit quelques nouvelles semaines. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que Sin était revenu. Partout dans les rues on ne parlait que de la création de la nouvelle Terre.

Le pendentif d’énergist avait été éloigné de la Pythie. Confronter ces deux puissances risquait d’être très dangereux.

Un matin enfin, Belphora convoqua le Conseil.

— Nous sommes prêts, dit-elle. La Cérémonie de la Création aura lieu ce soir.

Lantheus se leva pour en expliquer le déroulement.

— Sin et Ryk se trouveront enfermés dans la Pythie, dit-il. C’est eux qui connaissent le mieux la future planète. Je serais sur la place et je porterai le Pendentif qui recueillera la puissance d’esprit de tout le peuple d’Atlantis. Pendant que nous créerons la force des rêves, Ryk et Sin feront de Gaïa ce que Sin en a décidé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. La séance est levée.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans l’excitation générale. Ryk et Sin passèrent leur temps à s’assurer que leurs pensées étaient les mêmes et ne s’opposeraient pas au cours de la cérémonie, ce qui signifierait l’échec. Tout était prêt, synchronisé.

Le soir arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Sin. Il était soudain terrorisé.

Peu avant de rejoindre Ryk à la Tour du Destin, il se tourna vers Aphaïa.

— Tu viens, n’est-ce pas ? Tu y participeras ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

— Viens, Aphaïa. S’il te plaît. C’est inévitable maintenant.

— Je déteste cette planète, lança soudain la jeune femme avec violence. Je la hais !

Il y eut un silence.

— Mais je viendrais quand même, dit-elle plus doucement. Je viendrais parce que j’ai beau la haïr, je veux qu’elle existe.

Sin ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il savait qu’Aphaïa ne s’expliquerait pas. « Merci », dit-il seulement avant de sortir. Aphaïa tourna les yeux vers la Tour du Destin.

_Je la hais parce qu’elle va me voler tout ce que j’ai… Elle va détruire mon monde et prendre tout ton temps… Mais je veux qu’elle existe parce que je sais combien c’est important pour toi, et je sais qu’elle est la seule chose qui compte réellement à tes yeux…_

 

 

Il y avait un monde fou sur la Place du Destin. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus en avance. Sin se fraya un passage jusqu’à la Tour. Ryk était déjà là, devant l’entrée, pâle.

— Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Sin.   
Le jeune Atlante acquiesça et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu’à la Pythie. Lantheus les attendait, le Pendentif dans sa main. Voyant la pâleur des deux jeunes Conseillers, il leur offrit un sourire rassurant. « Tout ira bien », dit-il.

Maya était là aussi, à la technique. Ryk alla l’embrasser et resta un instant avec elle. Sin fixait la Pythie, lui parlant mentalement comme si elle pouvait l’entendre. « Je sais qu’on n’a jamais été très amis, toi et moi… mais cette fois on va laisser de côté nos sentiments et travailler ensemble… d’accord ? »

Lantheus et un technicien leur firent signe : « Il est temps », dit le vieil homme.

Ryk s’écarta de sa femme et rejoignit Sin devant la machine. On les fit monter à l’intérieur de l’énorme globe rose, et ils s’assirent au fond de la Pythie.

Ils restèrent silencieux, quelques instants, puis Sin remarqua la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Ryk. Intrigué, il se tourna vers lui :

— Tu as peur ?

— Terrifié, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si on se trompait… Sin… et si tu avais raison ? On a peut-être tord. Si tout ça nous menait au désastre ?

— Il est trop tard pour douter, Ryk, répondit Sin, impassible. Tu dois avoir confiance. Si tu n’as pas confiance, ça ne marchera pas.

Il y eut soudain une lueur à travers la Pythie. « Ça a commencé », murmura Sin en se levant.

Dehors, sur la Place du Destin, face au peuple d’Atlantis aux ailes de lumière, Lantheus élevait le Pendentif. Les rêves de tous les Atlantes et la puissance de leur esprit se concentrèrent et créèrent une intense lueur verte qui alla frapper la Pythie.

Le ciel brillait à son tour de cette lumière, aveuglant les Atlantes. Ils fermèrent les yeux, un peu effrayés. Il y eut un roulement de tonnerre, un éclair d’émeraude, et puis soudain plus rien. Un silence profond, un calme presque inquiétant. Et lorsque les Atlantes ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent dans le ciel, non loin de la Lune, briller une nouvelle planète.

Gaïa.

Sin et Ryk se regardèrent, un peu assommés par la puissance qui les avait traversés. Un cri de joie les fit revenir à la réalité, Maya bondit à l’intérieur de la Pythie, ses yeux bleus brillant comme des saphirs.

— Venez ! s’écria-t-elle. Ça a marché ! Venez vite voir ! Gaïa… Gaïa existe !

Sin et Ryk bondirent hors de la Pythie et montèrent sur la passerelle, levant les yeux, fixant cette planète, leur planète, presque leur enfant.

— Gaïa, murmura Sin, incroyablement ému.

— Ça a marché, ça a marché, répéta Ryk, incapable d’y croire. Gaïa ! Elle existe ! Tu la vois ? Tu la vois ? Tout puissant Kepa ! Gaïa _existe_ , Sin ! Elle _existe_!

Et tous les Atlantes de la Vallée des Illusions auraient voulu pouvoir s’envoler jusqu’à elle, s’approcher, la voir de plus près pour être sûrs que ce n’était pas un rêve.

Ils étaient devenus les égaux des Dieux. Ils avaient créé un monde. 

Soudain épuisé, Ryk prit Maya dans ses bras sans détacher ses yeux de la nouvelle planète. « Je crois, dit-il doucement, je crois que tout notre travail en valait la peine. Regarde comme elle est belle ! »

Sin sentit à son tour la fatigue lui tomber dessus sans prévenir, en même temps que la nuit.

— Je regrette que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir la contempler, dit-il. Tous les peuples de la Terre devrait en avoir le droit aussi.

— Mais seuls ceux qui savent qu’elle est là peuvent la voir, répondit Ryk. Et nous sommes les seuls à savoir que cette nuit, une nouvelle planète est née de la volonté des Humains.

Sin acquiesça en silence et détacha à regret ses yeux émeraude de Gaïa. Sa planète. Celle qu’il avait créée telle qu’elle était, qu’il avait portée en lui si longtemps avant qu’elle naisse. Son enfant. Il l’aimait.

  _Je sais qu’Atlantis mourra à cause de toi, mais je t’aime, toi, mon enfant. Et je te protègerai de tous, de l’avidité et de la folie des Hommes. Je te promets, Gaïa, que je ferai tout pour te préserver et tu dureras plus longtemps que la Terre elle-même. Puisque je n’ai pas su protéger Atlantis, et bien je me battrai pour toi._

Il s’éloigna de Ryk et Maya et descendit la Tour du Destin jusqu’à la foule atlante aux ailes déployées qui admiraient en silence la planète suspendue dans le ciel.

Sin frissonna.

_Et c’est à cet instant que tout commence. Que se passe-t-il, déjà, là-haut ? Que se passera-t-il ? Gaïa. Quel est ton Destin et celui de tes habitants ?_

Il marcha seul dans les rues désertes, perturbé. Sans y penser, il arriva devant les Temples des Dieux Dragons. Il entra dans le Temple d’Escaflowne, aussi désert que le reste de la ville et s’approcha de la statue du Dieu des Airs. Il s’agenouilla et fit une prière pour Gaïa, suspendue dans le ciel, sous la protection d’Escaflowne.

Il se relevait lorsqu’il entendit soudain un bruit. Il se retourna et se trouva face à trois petits nains gris, semblables à des souris, qui observaient la statue en silence et prenaient des notes.

— Vous faites partie du peuple d’Ispano ? demanda-t-il.

Les trois Ispaniens acquiescèrent en silence.

— Que faites-vous là ?

— Nous terminons le guymelef divin, répondit l’un deux, impassible.

— Il est fini ?

— Presque. D’ici une trentaine d’années.

Sin haussa les épaules, salua une dernière fois la statue du Dieu Dragon et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix d’un des trois petits hommes l’interrompit :

— Ta planète est belle, Sin le Voyageur. Elle est protégée par les Dieux.

Sin s’immobilisa et se tourna vers eux, se demandant comment ils savaient son nom. L’Ispanien qui l’avait interpellé s’approcha de lui et lui tendit un étrange objet fait d’une matière inconnue. « Si tu as besoin de nous, utilise-le et il te mènera à Ispano. »

Sur ce, les trois membres du peuple d’Ispano disparurent sans un mot de plus, laissant Sin intrigué et un peu choqué. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d’eux ? Il rangea l’objet dans sa poche et rentra chez lui.

La lumière brillait, Aphaïa était déjà là. Il la trouva dans le salon en train de regarder Gaïa par la fenêtre. Elle ne se retourna pas en l’entendant entrer.

— Elle est belle, dit-elle seulement sans lâcher la planète des yeux.

— Je sais. Il y avait des Ispaniens au Temple d’Escaflowne. Je ne les aime pas.

Sin sortit l’objet de sa poche et le rangea au fond du tiroir d’une armoire. Il s’approcha d’Aphaïa qui n’avait toujours pas bougé et ils restèrent là, en silence, à contempler l’œuvre des Atlantes.

— Elle est à toi, n’est-ce pas ? fit la jeune femme. C’est toi qui l’a créée, en réalité. Comme tu dois être fier.

— Ce n’est pas fini, répondit Sin. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

— Je sais. Il y aura toujours des choses à faire.

— Tu seras là ?

— Evidemment. Je resterai tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

— Aphaïa… est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser ?

Il y eut un long silence. _Non. Dis-le lui : non. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu acceptes. Tu sais quelle sera ta vie. Tu l’attendras toujours, tu seras toujours là, mais tu passeras toujours derrière sa passion, et tu en souffriras. Tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie à espérer qu’il soit vraiment à toi un jour. Il ne t’appartiendra jamais. Il ne s’appartient déjà plus lui-même._

— Oui, répondit Aphaïa sans se retourner.

— Alors regarde-moi.

Sin la prit dans ses bras et l’obligea à se tourner vers lui. Elle leva ses yeux améthyste sans rien dire.

— Je t’aime, lui dit-il.

— Je sais.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent quelques instants l’un contre l’autre sans se parler, sous la double lueur de la pleine Lune et de Gaïa. Puis Sin se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa doucement, avec beaucoup de tendresse comme s’il sentait sa peur et son angoisse. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec un curieux sentiment de désespoir. Sin avait raison. Leur Destin ne leur appartenait pas.

Cette nuit là ils restèrent ensemble.

Au matin ce fut la lueur du Soleil qui réveilla Sin. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et sourit en voyant le visage endormi d’Aphaïa sur l’oreiller. Il attira doucement son corps nu contre lui et la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il n’avait pas envie de se lever. Pourtant il savait qu’il y avait un Conseil ce matin, et qu’ils iraient voir Gaïa. Mais il n’était pas pressé et il avait envie de garder Aphaïa avec lui encore quelques instants, dans cette impression que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, et que tout était parfait.

Le jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire léger. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques instants, puis Aphaïa brisa le silence :

— Tu n’as pas un Conseil ce matin ?

— Si…

— Alors tu ferais mieux d’y aller avant qu’ils viennent te chercher.

Il soupira, l’embrassa doucement et se leva pour s’habiller. « J’essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard », dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Aphaïa ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

 

 

Sin était incroyablement de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il marchait dans les rues d’Atlantis en souriant, parlait aux gens et arriva au Palais du Conseil très en retard. Il entra dans la salle de Réunion avec un sourire d’excuse, et tous le regardaient d’un air sidéré. Ils avaient tous pensé qu’il serait le premier au Conseil. Lantheus s’éclaircit la voix et jeta un coup d’œil à Sin avant de se lever pour prendre la parole.

— Bien, dit-il. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avant tout je voudrais faire part à Sin le Voyageur d’une décision qui a été prise durant son retard…

Sin se redressa et regarda Lantheus, vaguement inquiet.

— Maintenant que Gaïa est créée, de nombreuses personnes vont vouloir la voir, peut-être même l’utiliser, et nous avons déjà les requêtes de certains qui souhaiteraient l’exploiter.

Révolté, Sin allait violemment protester mais Lantheus lui fit signe de se calmer.

— Mais tous ici nous savons combien est précieuse cette planète, dit-il, et quel travail elle a demandé. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser n’importe qui exploiter le pouvoir des rêves pour en faire ce qu’il veut. C’est pourquoi nous avons décidé de confier le pouvoir des rêves à deux personnes différentes. Sin le Voyageur, toi qui est contre son utilisation, tu a été choisi pour porter le Pendentif et en garder la responsabilité. Ryk détiendra l’épée de puissance qui déclenche le pouvoir de la Pythie. Ainsi nous sommes sûrs qu’il n’y aura pas d’abus. Acceptes-tu ?

Sin acquiesça en regardant Ryk qui haussa les épaules. Lantheus lui donna alors le Pendentif, et Sin l’accrocha avec précaution autour de son cou.

— Le deuxième objectif de la séance est bien entendu un voyage sur Gaïa. Nous avons reçu la visite d’Ispano. Ils sont déjà allés sur Gaïa et assurent qu’elle est réelle.

Sin se leva, impatient. Il voulait aller voir par lui-même.

— Alors allons-y ! lança-t-il.

— Tu sais où nous allons ? demanda Ryk, aussi impatient que lui.

— Oui, répondit Sin.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et serra fort le Pendentif dans ses mains. Une colonne de lumière bleue jaillit soudain de nulle part, et ils sentirent leur corps s’élever doucement dans les airs avant qu’une étrange sensation de puissance les prenne à la gorge, et soudain ils disparurent. Hors du palais, on vit la lumière bleue quitter la Terre et disparaître dans le ciel.

La colonne de lumière déposa les douze Conseillers sur le sol. Etourdis, étonnés, ils regardaient autour d’eux.

— Regardez! s’écria Kali. Nous n’avons pas quitté la Terre, Gaïa est dans le ciel…

— Non, rétorqua Ryk surexcité. Nous sommes sur Gaïa ! Regardez bien, c’est la Terre que nous voyons dans le ciel !

Lantheus se tourna vers Sin qui s’était accroupi et avait pris un peu de terre dans sa main.

— Tu sais où nous sommes ?

— Oui, répondit le jeune Atlante, les yeux brillants. Nous sommes sur le continent inhabité.

— Celui qui est à moitié recouvert pas les glaces ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir emmenés sur l’autre, celui qui est habité ?

— Nous aurions risqué de faire peur aux Gaïans, répondit doucement Sin.

Ryk n’écoutait pas la conversation, il courait partout comme un enfant, les yeux brillants, et s’approcha d’eux, rayonnant :

— Arrêtez de discuter, on s’en fiche ! La seule chose importante c’est qu’on soit sur Gaïa ! Gaïa ! Vous n’avez pas l’air de vous en rendre compte ! C’est fantastique ! Incroyable ! Vous entendez ? Ecoutez !

Il y avait des oiseaux qui chantaient dans les feuillages des arbres. « Des oiseaux ! s’écria Ryk. De vrais oiseaux ! »

Ils passèrent des heures à se promener aux alentours, à constater que la plupart des choses que Sin avait imaginé pour Gaïa étaient présentes et réelles. Ryk s’était envolé pour avoir une meilleure vue du continent. Lorsqu’il revint, il était encore plus enthousiaste.

— Imagine tout ce qu’on a à découvrir ! dit-il à Sin. J’ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent les Gaïans.

— Il faudra envoyer des équipes de reconnaissance.

Ils finirent par retourner sur Terre, transportés par la même colonne de lumière.

« Il faudra créer une porte alternative pour la Vallée des Illusions, pensa Ryk. On ne peut pas demander à Sin d’être toujours disponible et en cas d’urgence… Oui, une porte unique qui donnerait sur le continent inhabité. On ne sait jamais. Pour le reste de Gaïa, on se servira du Pendentif et de la Pythie. »

Ce fut la première chose dont il parla à leur arrivée. Lantheus et Sin approuvèrent immédiatement, même si les autres Conseillers ne voyaient pas vraiment l’intérêt de cette Porte inter dimensionnelle. Ispano fut aussitôt contacté et après un marchandage serré, accepta de construire la Porte pour un prix raisonnable.

A la fin de la journée, les Conseillers s’étaient mis d’accord pour faire un premier voyage sur le continent habité de Gaïa le lendemain.

Ryk et Sin seraient du voyage et feraient les premières reconnaissances. Penchés sur une carte de Gaïa dessinée par Sin, Ryk et l’Atlante aux yeux verts discutaient de l’endroit où atterrir.

— Ici, décida Sin en montrant une plaine près d’une chaîne de volcans éteints.

— Il faudrait lui trouver un nom.

— On verra ça plus tard, répondit Sin. Pour l’instant le plus important est de voir à quoi ressemble le continent habité.

— Je vais modifier la Pythie, lança Ryk de but en blanc.

— Qu’est-ce que tu vas encore trafiquer ?

— Gaïa doit être protégée des malheurs que connaissent la Terre, répondit Ryk. Il faut que ce soit un monde parfait. Je veux… je suis sûr qu’on peut modifier la Pythie de manière à recueillir les rêves les plus profonds des Atlantes et créer pour Gaïa un Destin parfait.

— Tu veux contrôler le Destin de Gaïa ? demanda Sin en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pas tout à fait. Je veux juste l’obliger à être une planète heureuse.

Il y eut un silence. Sin n’était pas tout à fait pour le projet de Ryk. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ce pressentiment concernait encore Atlantis, pas Gaïa. Atlantis était de toute façon condamnée. L’important était de préserver Gaïa.

— En somme, dit-il d’une voix un peu ironique, tu veux faire de ta Pythie une sphère qui créerait un bonheur absolu ?

Ryk réfléchit, puis se tourna vers Sin en souriant.

— La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu… ça me plait.

Sin haussa les épaules et rangea la carte. « On partira demain après le déjeuner, dit-il, le temps de se préparer correctement. »

Les deux jeunes Conseillers sortirent en silence du palais et marchèrent quelques instants sans se parler.

— Je vais épouser Aphaïa, lança soudain Sin.

— Tu en auras mis du temps. J’ai toujours su que ça arriverait. Et le mariage est pour quand ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. On n’a pas eu le temps d’en discuter.

Ryk hocha la tête et rentra chez lui. Sin traîna encore un peu dans les rues d’Atlantis avant de retourner à son tour chez lui. A sa grande surprise, Aphaïa n’était pas là. L’un des serviteurs lui fit savoir qu’elle était partie aux Temples.

Sin l’attendit avec impatience et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu’elle revint.

— Pourquoi étais-tu aux Temples ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n’y étais pas allée. Au moins cinq ans, depuis ton départ d’Atlantis. Comment s’est passée ta journée ? Tu es allé sur Gaïa ? 

Sin lui raconta leur premier voyage et le projet de Ryk. « Demain, dit-il, nous y retournons pour rencontrer les premiers habitants. Je suis curieux de savoir comment ils sont. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Aphaïa éleva doucement la voix :

— Sin… Le Pendentif…

— Ah, oui… Ils me l’ont confié pour qu’il n’y ait pas d’abus.

Il l’enleva et le posa sur la table. « Ne t’en fais pas », dit-il.

 

Le lendemain, Sin partit tôt rejoindre Ryk au Palais du Conseil. Ils devaient se préparer minutieusement. Ils seraient cinq, Ryk et Sin, plus trois autres Atlantes qui partiraient en reconnaissance en volant et noteraient leurs observations.

En début d’après-midi, ils se réunirent sur la Place du Destin, entourés de curieux. Sin était au centre avec le Pendentif, les quatre autres l’entouraient. « Prêts ? »

Il serra le bijou mystique dans sa main et comme la dernière fois, une colonne de lumière bleue surgit et les entoura, leur corps s’élevèrent doucement dans le ciel et disparurent aux yeux des Atlantes.

Lorsqu’ils ouvrirent les yeux sur Gaïa, un groupe d’Humains les regardaient d’un air grave et un peu étonné. Sin sentit une émotion particulière l’envahir. Il s’approcha.

— Bonjour, dit-il. Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous.

— Que les Dieux Dragons soient avec vous, répondit gravement l’un des hommes.

« Logique, pensa Ryk. Comme ils ont été créés par la pensée des Atlantes, ils ont les mêmes croyances. »   

— D’où venez-vous ? demanda Sin.

— D’avant hier, répondit l’homme sans ciller.

— D’avant hier ?

— Oui. Avant nous n’étions nulle part. Nous sommes d’avant hier.

— Et ici, où est-ce ? demanda à son tour Ryk.

Il sentait que cet endroit était particulièrement mystique. Il y avait une puissance impressionnante dans l’air.

— Fleid, répondit Sin à la place des Humains. Nous sommes sur la terre de Fleid.

— Fleid ? interrogea Ryk. D’où tu sors ça, encore ?

— Tu voulais un nom, tu en as un. Fleid : la Terre Endormie. A cause des volcans.

Le groupe d’Humain acquiescèrent. « Alors cet endroit s’appelle Fleid. C’est un bon endroit où s’installer. Nous resterons ici et quand on nous demandera d’où nous venons, nous dirons que nous venons de Fleid. Hier nous avons essayé d’aller dans la vallée entre les falaises, mais les dragons nous ont chassés. C’est leur terre. Mais maintenant nous avons aussi notre Terre.»

Sin sursauta. Il en était certain, dans toute la faune qu’il avait créée pour Gaïa, il n’avait pas inclus de dragons. Ryk le savait et ils se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

— Des dragons ? répéta Sin d’un ton interrogateur.

— Oui. Des dragons de terre et d’air. Il y a beaucoup de dragons de terre.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Leur Terre se situe plus au nord, indiqua le porte-parole du groupe.

Les cinq Atlantes se regardèrent.

— Allez en reconnaissance, ordonna Ryk aux trois Observateurs. Nous vous attendons ici.

Ils obéirent et s’envolèrent vers le nord.

— Je m’appelle Ryk, dit-il en se tournant vers le groupe d’Humains. Mon ami se nomme Sin. Nous sommes des Atlantes et nous arrivons d’un endroit appelé la Vallée des Illusions sur la planète bleue à côté de la Lune.

Ils le regardèrent en hochant la tête, nullement impressionnés, trouvant ça presque normal. Ryk et Sin passèrent des heures en compagnie des nouveaux Fleidiens. Les deux Atlantes étaient fascinés par leur capacité d’adaptation, ils étaient venus au monde avec une grande partie des connaissances atlantes. Sin avait pensé qu’ils seraient comme des nouveaux nés, mais ce n’était pas du tout le cas.

Celui qui leur avait parlé se nommait Balgar et semblait être le chef.

Au bout de quelques heures, les Observateurs revinrent.

— Ils ont raison, dit le premier en désignant les Fleidiens. Plus au nord, à quelques heures de vol, il y a une vallée encaissée de falaise. Elle est pleine de dragons terrestres et quelques volants. Ils ne nous ont pas laissé approcher.

— Mais ce n’est pas tout, intervint le second Observateur. Nous avons remarqué en revenant un peuple d’humanoïdes nus ni Humains ni Animaux. Ils ont la peau bleue, de longues oreilles et de grands yeux noirs. Ils avaient l’air terrifié.

— J’ai l’impression qu’il y a eu des problèmes, fit Ryk.

— Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit Sin en fronçant les sourcils. Il est temps d’aller faire notre rapport.

Les cinq Atlantes revinrent à la Vallée des Illusions. Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils multiplièrent les reconnaissances, répertorièrent les différents peuples de Gaïa. Ces peuples acceptaient systématiquement le nom que leur choisissait Sin. Ainsi se créèrent la Terre de l’Océan, Astria, la Terre de Roche, Daedalus, et la Terre Morte, Zaïbacher.

Les Fleidiens n’avaient pas perdu de temps et commencèrent très rapidement à construire un premier village pour s’installer : Godazim ou la Première Ville.

Le peuple à la peau bleue posa longtemps un problème aux Atlantes, jusqu’au jour où ils découvrirent l’horrible vérité : ce peuple n’avait pas de véritable identité. Ils prenaient l’apparence des autres en aspirant leur vie.

Sin en fut anéanti. Il y avait sur sa planète parfaite un peuple maudit. Cet incident contribua à convaincre Ryk de la nécessité de renforcer la Pythie en une Sphère de Bonheur Absolu.

Le deuxième problème concernait les dragons. Il n’y avait pas seulement des dragons volants et terrestres, mais aussi aquatiques. Suite à des recherches approfondies, on découvrit qu’ils portaient en eux une énergist, battant à la place de leur cœur. Sin y vit la marque des Dieux Dragons et eut de nouveau cette impression étrange que quelque chose lui échappait. La vallée qui était pleine de dragons fut appelée Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons.

Sin et Aphaïa se marièrent peu de temps après le second voyage sur Gaïa. Maya tomba enceinte et mit au monde un petit garçon qu’ils appelèrent Clad.

Les années passèrent, Ryk finit par mettre au point la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu et l’expérimenta en premier lieu sur les Fleidiens.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans que Gaïa était née. Aphaïa avait mis au monde une petite fille aux yeux améthyste, Lynk.

La Sphère du Bonheur Absolu marchait à merveille et Ryk avait pris la décision de l’étendre à tout Gaïa.

La menace qui pesait sur Atlantis semblait s’éloigner de plus en plus, mais ni Sin, ni Aphaïa ne l’oubliait. Surtout maintenant qu’ils avaient un enfant. Sin continuait ses recherches sur les dragons et les Morphs, ainsi qu’il avait nommé le peuple à la peau bleue. Il voulait comprendre comment cela avait été possible.

Une nuit, la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu se mit à briller sans raison et à tourner sans qu’on puisse l’arrêter, comme prise de folie. Au même moment, chez Sin, le Pendentif s’éclaira lui aussi d’une lueur aveuglante et chauffa comme si la pierre était vivante. Cela ne dura que quelques heures avant que tout redevienne normal.

Il n’y eut plus d’incident et personne ne put expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit-là.


	2. L'enfant-dragon

La Terre et la Lune brillaient depuis cinq années exactement dans le ciel de Gaïa. La nuit était belle, pleine d’étoiles malgré les deux planètes lumineuses. Un vent léger courait dans les arbres de la Terre des Dragons, les feuilles frissonnaient doucement. Au milieu de ce silence nocturne s’éleva un grondement sourd comme un roulement de tonnerre.

Un appel. Quelque part dans la forêt, un dragon appelait. Le ciel se couvrit bientôt du vol de dizaines de dragons célestes qui répondaient à cet ordre. Ils volèrent avant d’arriver au-dessus d’un lac au milieu de la forêt. L’eau brillait comme de l’argent sous la double lueur lunaire et terrestre. Autour du lac, des dragons de terre semblaient attendre quelque chose. Les dragons célestes se posèrent près d’eux. Dans le lac, des dragons aquatiques venus de l’océan nageaient dans un silence mystique jusqu’au bord.

Le grondement se tût.

Ils étaient tous là, célestes, terrestres, aquatiques, réunis pour la Naissance. Il n’y avait plus un seul bruit dans la forêt, plus un seul bruit sur la Terre des Dragons.

Soudain, le rang des Terrestres s’écarta en silence, laissant apparaître un dragon aux yeux d’or, plus grand, blanc comme la neige. Le Terrestre Blanc s’avança près de l’eau et s’arrêta.

A leur tour, les Célestes laissèrent s’approcher un grand dragon blanc, aux ailes immenses. Le Céleste d’ivoire rejoignit le Terrestre.

Une lueur rosée naquit de chacun de leur abdomen et se croisèrent sur le sol. Un éclair vert traversa le ciel de Gaïa, terrorisant les peuples de la jeune planète. Une puissance effrayante se dégageait des deux rayons d’énergist qui surgissaient de la poitrine des Dragons Blancs. Une fumée rosâtre s’éleva, brûlante et les deux rayons perdirent de leur intensité avant de disparaître lentement. La fumée se dissipa à son tour, laissant apparaître une étrange et grande énergist. Au même instant, un dragon aquatique blanc émergea de l’eau et s’approcha de la rive, penchant son énorme tête sur la pierre mystique.

Mais soudain, le Céleste d’ivoire se mit entre l’Aquatique et l’énergist, l’empêchant de s’approcher plus. Un grondement menaçant s’éleva de la gorge du Terrestre, mais le Céleste blanc n’y fit pas attention. D’un coup de griffe précis, il se blessa lui même à l’abdomen, laissant couler un sang verdâtre sur l’énergist. La pierre se mit à briller d’un éclat presque insoutenable avant de reprendre sa luminosité habituelle, le sang s’était complètement incrusté dedans. Le Céleste releva la tête et s’écarta de l’énergist, il regarda les deux autres Dragons blancs avec un air de défi.

Le Terrestre et l’Aquatique ne réagirent pas. Le Terrestre s’écarta à son tour de la pierre, laissant champ libre au dragon de l’eau. De l’abdomen du Dragon Aquatique jaillit un éclair bleu qui enveloppa la pierre énergist d’un éclat turquoise et pâle.

Le Dragon Céleste la prit alors délicatement dans sa gueule et la déposa dans un nid de feuilles humides. Il s’assit près d’elle sans la lâcher des yeux.

Le Dragon Terrestre et l’Aquatique restèrent à leur place et attendirent.

Les autres dragons s’installèrent autour des trois blancs en silence, et comme eux, ne bougèrent pas, les yeux fixés sur l’énergist au halo bleu.

Les jours passèrent, lents et identiques. Les dragons ne bougeaient toujours pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que les semaines s’écoulaient, l’énergist changeait lentement de forme. Elle s’allongea, s’arrondit, se creusa. Et au bout de quelques temps, elle prit l’aspect d’un bébé humain. La fin de la neuvième semaine vit la transformation finale. La pierre avait désormais tout à fait l’apparence d’un enfant de quelques mois à peine. Elle se mit soudain à luire plus violemment et les dragons se relevèrent, attendant la Naissance imminente. L’éclat de l’énergist disparut d’un coup, et apparut sur la tête du bébé un duvet de cheveux noirs comme le jais, ses paupières se précisèrent avec les détails de son visage, de ses mains et de ses pieds minuscules et ses jambes se scindèrent doucement, sa peau s’amollit, prit une couleur un peu mate. Et il y eut soudain l’apparition d’un bruit si léger que seul le Dragon Céleste penché sur le miracle l’entendit. Un cœur. Le battement d’un cœur dans la poitrine de l’enfant, et un souffle fragile de vie hors de ses lèvres fines.

Les paupières du bébé s’ouvrirent doucement sur le monde, dévoilant de grands iris brun chaud qui fixaient le Dragon Céleste blanc avec gravité.

L’Enfant était né. Autour de lui les dragons s’agitaient, se rapprochaient. L’Enfant tendit les bras vers le Dragon Céleste penché sur lui et toucha de ses doigts fragiles et tendres les écailles rugueuses de son museau, ses prunelles brunes se fondant avec les iris d’or du gigantesque animal d’ivoire.

Un grondement sourd s’éleva derrière lui, et le Dragon Céleste s’écarta à regret de l’Enfant qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, rejoignant les deux autres. Il n’y eut aucun échange entre les trois puissants reptiles. Le Dragon Aquatique inclina seulement sa lourde tête face à l’Enfant et disparut dans l’eau, suivi par tous les autres de sa race. Le Terrestre lança un grondement rauque à l’intention de son propre peuple et disparut dans les bois, sans qu’aucun des autres terrestres ne le suivent.

Le Dragon Céleste fixait toujours l’Enfant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il gronda doucement et tous les ailés s’envolèrent. A son tour, il écarta ses ailes immenses et blanches sous les yeux inquiets de l’Enfant et s’éleva avec puissance dans les airs. Il lança un dernier regard au minuscule être dans le nid de feuilles et disparut à jamais dans le ciel, comme absorbé par le soleil.

Le visage tendre de l’Enfant se chiffonna dangereusement. Les dragons terrestres s’étaient rapprochés du nid, mais leur présence protectrice ne semblait pas le rassurer. Les premières larmes glissèrent sur son visage, et, les bras tendus vers le ciel, il hurla son chagrin à l’univers.

Et l’Enfant à peine né apprit ce qu’était l’abandon et la solitude.

 

***

 

Aphaïa s’allongea dans le lit et posa la tête sur l’oreiller. Son visage exprimait une intense inquiétude. Elle regarda par la fenêtre briller Gaïa. Gaïa… Treize ans, déjà. Treize ans qu’elle prenait toute la place dans le ciel et dans les yeux de Sin. Mais depuis quelques temps, le regard de son mari ne portait plus la même flamme. Il se battait depuis trop longtemps pour préserver Gaïa. Il avait compris trop tard que la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu n’apporterait que plus d’ennuis, et qu’elle risquait de détruire Gaïa en même temps qu’Atlantis. Il s’était battu contre ça, contre Ryk, contre tout le Conseil. Mais seul il ne pouvait rien faire.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Sin entra, l’air épuisé et désabusé. Il se changea sans un mot et s’allongea près d’Aphaïa, la prit dans ses bras.

— Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard, dit-elle doucement.

— Non. Je suis passé embrasser Lynk avant de venir me coucher, mais je n’ai pas osé réveiller Tory. La journée s’est bien passée ?

— Oui. Il a été sage.

Il y eut un silence.

— Sin… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je me disais… Peut-être qu’on a eu tord. Pour les enfants… Tory a seulement quatre ans et il a déjà conscience qu’il est différent. Qu’il n’a pas d’ailes. Aphaïa… Est-ce qu’on a eu tord ?

— Non. Je sais que ce n’est pas toujours facile mais ce n’est pas si terrible. Je t’ai dit que Lynk voulait voyager, comme toi, partir à la découverte de la Terre ? Ne t’en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont forts.

Sin ferma les yeux.

— Je suis fatigué, Aphaïa. Fatigué de me battre pour rien. Atlantis… J’ai l’impression que plus les jours passent, plus elle est menacée. Et pourtant rien n’arrive ! Et Gaïa… Je n’ai pas su la protéger, pas plus qu’Atlantis ! Tu verrais Fleid, Aphaïa… Ils vivent selon les désirs de Ryk et de sa Sphère ! Ils vouent un véritable culte aux Atlantes, comme si nous étions les Dieux Dragons ! Et si ça continue, les autres peuples vont faire pareil. On avance de plus en plus dans le sacrilège ! Et Ryk veut être sûr de tout contrôler. Je croyais… je croyais que Gaïa serait protégée, qu’elle survivrait mais maintenant je n’y crois plus. Ça fait trop longtemps que je me bats sans un signe des dieux. Je n’y crois plus, Aphaïa.

Le cœur serré, elle prit Sin dans ses bras et l’embrassa.

— Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça, répliqua-t-elle avec douceur. C’est grâce à toi qu’elle existe. Il faut que tu continues à espérer et à y croire. Tu verras que tout s’arrangera.

Il ferma les yeux et la pressa un peu plus fort contre lui.

— Merci, dit-il.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Sin reprit :

— Demain je dois aller en Fanélia.

— Sur la Terre des Dragons ? demanda Aphaïa, inquiète.

— Oui. C’est le seul endroit de Gaïa qui est incontrôlable par la Sphère. Ryk ne s’y intéresse pas car personne n’y vit pour l’instant, mais tôt ou tard ils finiront par vouloir la contrôler aussi. Je veux comprendre pourquoi Fanélia est protégée de la Sphère. Ça fait longtemps que j’y réfléchis, c’est peut-être à cause des dragons. Tu sais qu’ils portent une énergist en eux, à la place du cœur : si ça se trouve, les énergists font une contre-réaction à la Sphère.

— Tu seras prudent, n’est-ce pas ? Tu feras attention ?

— Ne t’en fais pas.

— Tu verras, dit-elle, peut-être que demain quelque chose changera. On ne sait jamais.

— On ne sait jamais…

Aphaïa ferma les yeux et s’endormit dans ses bras. Sin, un peu réconforté, se laissa emporter à son tour par le sommeil.

 

_Le Morph le regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes. Il n’y a rien de menaçant dans son attitude mais Sin a peur, peur des Morphs, comme tous. Le Morph se détourne de lui et dit d’une voix pleine de désespoir : « Mon peuple est maudit et il n’y a pas d’espoir pour nous !  Comment pourrions nous être libre alors que notre propre créateur nous hait et nous craint ? Nous sommes condamnés à souffrir. Notre propre créateur nous a maudits ! »_

_Le Morph disparaît soudain, laissant Sin glacé._

_Tu hais les Morphs._

_Tu les as maudits._

_Tu as peur d’eux._

_Tes propres enfants. Tu n’aimes pas_

_Tes propres enfants tu n’aimes pas tes_

_Propres enfants toi le créateur_

_Tu as maudit ta création ils vont souffrir_

_Par ta faute toi le créateur destructeur de tes propres_

_Enfants maudits enfants maudits toi le père_

_Toi le père_

_Toi le père destructeur de tes enfants de tes propres_

_Angoisses enfants de tes angoisses d’enfant et tes_

_Créations enfants de tes angoisses nés de tes peurs peuple maudit_

_Né de la peur de leur père_

_Leur père_

_Toi le père._

_Les Morphs sont apparus à cause de mes peurs ? Pardon je ne voulais pas._

_L’espace s’éclaire soudain d’un immense éclair blanc, et quelque chose apparaît devant lui, une forme immense et aveuglante. Sin ferme les yeux, essayant d’échapper à la lueur._

_« Ecoute, écoute Sin le Créateur, fait une voix dans sa tête. L’Enfant-Dragon viendra à toi. Sois son père. Sois son créateur. N’aie pas peur. Ton destin ne t’appartient pas. »_

 

Sin se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, bousculant Aphaïa qui ouvrit les yeux à son tour avec surprise et inquiétude.

— Sin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Rien… rien. Un cauchemar. Un stupide… cauchemar. Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

Aphaïa referma les yeux, mais Sin ne put se rendormir.

Quelque chose allait arriver. Oui, quelque chose d’important. L’Enfant-Dragon.

 

***

 

Il émergea de la rivière lentement et se hissa sur la berge. Les autres autour de lui paressaient au soleil. Il s’approcha de Grande Sœur et se calla contre son énorme patte, lui minuscule à côté. Il fermait les yeux lorsque soudain Grand Frère se redressa en grondant et en regardant le ciel. Les autres autour s’agitaient aussi.

Une lumière descendait du ciel. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, il en avait vu souvent. Mais rarement d'aussi près. La Chose devait être tombée à côté du Grand Rocher. La famille commençait à bouger, mais pas vers la Chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D’habitude, quand une Chose tombait si près, Grand Frère et les autres mâles allaient la chasser. Parfois, il y avait même des Frères du Ciel qui les accompagnaient.

Grande Sœur paraissait inquiète et le poussait au milieu des autres. Mais il regardait derrière, là où la Chose était tombée. Il aurait bien voulu voir.

La famille commença à partir dans la direction du lac. Il vit que personne ne faisait attention à lui, même Grande Sœur semblait l’ignorer. Il en profita, la curiosité était trop forte. Il se glissa entre les pattes des autres, sa petite taille était un avantage. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit que la famille disparaisse.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la forêt et longea la rivière pendant une petite heure avant d’arriver près de la clairière où il pensait que la Chose avait atterri. Il entendait des bruits qui n’appartenaient pas à la forêt.

Il se glissa dans un des buissons, et regarda.

Il eut le plus grand choc de sa jeune vie. La Chose se tenait dressée sur deux fines pattes, la Chose avait des poils sur la tête. La Chose était plus grande que lui, mais pas comme la famille. La Chose était comme lui. Mais un lui grand, adulte, et qui portait une étrange carapace sur le corps.

Il ne s’était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il était différent de la famille. La famille s’occupait de lui comme s’il était pareil, et il ne s’était jamais inquiété.

Maintenant, il était troublé, et effrayé.

 

Sin leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l’impression d’être observé. Le Pendentif autour de son cou s’était mis à briller violemment, comme s’il réagissait à quelque chose. Et puis une lumière jaillit de la pierre et alla frapper un buisson.

Il y eut un cri de surprise et de terreur et quelque chose en sauta. Sin brandit son épée, prêt à se battre en cas de danger, mais bientôt la surprise agrandit ses yeux. Il baissa l’arme.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, nu et figé comme un animal terrorisé, un enfant. Il n’était pas vieux, peut-être sept ou huit ans, il avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau, sales et emmêlés, mais humides comme s’il sortait de l’eau, une peau assez mate. Sin croisa son regard brun et apeuré, curieux aussi. Le Pendentif brillait toujours. « Il réagit à sa présence » pensa l’Atlante avec stupéfaction.

— Bonjour, dit-il doucement sans lâcher l’enfant du regard.

Il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Sin encore.

L’enfant le regardait avec plus de curiosité que de peur, maintenant, et avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Sin retenait sa respiration, il ne voulait pas l’effrayer.

Mais un grondement s’éleva soudain, tout proche, et l’enfant regarda derrière lui. Sin brandit de nouveau son épée. Un énorme dragon avait surgi près du garçon. « Attention ! » hurla Sin. Mais l’enfant recula en baissant la tête d’un air coupable face au dragon et, à la stupéfaction de l’Atlante, sauta d’un bon sur le dos de l’énorme bête qui jeta un coup d’œil à Sin avant de disparaître dans les bois. L’Atlante aux yeux verts lâcha son épée, la gorge serrée par une émotion et une excitation fantastique. Il serra le Pendentif d’énergist dans sa main.

« L’Enfant-Dragon, pensa-t-il à la fois terrorisé et radieux. Par Escaflowne, c’était l’Enfant-Dragon ! »

Ce soir-là, lorsque Sin revint chez lui, Aphaïa remarqua dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur. Elle sourit, un peu tristement, tandis que les enfants couraient embrasser leur père, Lynk la rêveuse aux yeux améthyste, Tory, le petit de quatre ans au regard aussi vert que celui de Sin.

Leurs enfants. Aphaïa détourna les yeux et regarda Gaïa. La planète lui avait encore volé Sin, mais elle savait que grâce à eux, il lui reviendrait toujours.

 

L’Enfant avait obéi et sauté sur le dos du Grand Frère, honteux soudain d’être parti sans prévenir. Il allait être puni.

Mais lorsqu’il descendit, au lac où ils avaient rejoint les autres, Grand Frère se contenta de le regarder et de vérifier qu’il n’avait rien. Grande Sœur fit la même chose, sans même le bousculer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s’assit près de Grand Frère et attendit, mais rien ne se passa et il se sentait de plus en plus confus. La lumière brilla de nouveau dans le ciel, la Chose qui lui ressemblait était partie. La famille la regarda paisiblement disparaître.

Il se glissa sous les pattes de Grande Sœur avec un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de lui lécher le dos, un peu inquiète, comme toujours.

Et alors il se passa quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Un Frère du Ciel se posa près d’eux ! Et la famille avait l’air de trouver ça normal ! D’habitude, les Frères du Ciel ne venaient jamais à terre. Aujourd’hui était un drôle de jour.

Grand Frère l’appela et Grande Sœur le poussa vers le Frère du Ciel. Il s’avança timidement, et s’assit devant lui. Le Frère du Ciel le regarda et lui fit signe de se lever. Il obéit maladroitement et rejoignit Grande Sœur presque en courant, se cachant derrière une de ses pattes. Le Frère du Ciel et Grand Frère communiquaient.

Il avait un peu peur, il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait. Le Frère du Ciel s’envola soudain et disparut.

Il leva les yeux vers Grande Sœur, inquiet, se demandant ce qu’il se passait mais elle se contenta de lui lécher le dos encore pour le rassurer.

Il resta avec Grande Sœur jusqu’à ce que le soleil disparaisse, sans bouger. La nuit tomba mais il ne dormit pas tout de suite. Blotti contre l’abdomen de Grande Sœur, il pensa aux événements de la journée. Il se rappela la Chose qui lui ressemblait, avec la lumière d’énergist autour de son cou, et s’endormit avec dans la tête le souvenir d’un regard vert et doux.

Grande Sœur le réveilla le lendemain en se levant. Il protesta d’un grognement, le ciel était encore rouge, il était trop tôt. Mais elle l’attrapa et le jeta dans l’eau du lac sans ménagement. Il en ressortit, vexé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obligé d’aller dans l’eau tous les matins. Les autres ne le faisaient pas.

Boudeur, il grimpa sur la berge opposée et tourna le dos à la famille, mais dès l’appel de Grand Frère pour le repas, il se jeta de nouveau dans l’eau et traversa le lac à toute vitesse. Grande Sœur lui avait gardé sa part.

Il mangea doucement et tout de suite après replongea dans l’eau. Les autres jeunes s’agitaient et s’approchaient du lac, le regardant. C’était sa seule supériorité, il pouvait traverser le grand lac, mais les autres n’allaient pas plus loin que la berge.

Il resta dans l’eau longtemps avant de rejoindre Grande Sœur.

La famille leva soudain la tête. La lumière était de retour. Il la suivit des yeux, elle arriva au même endroit que la veille.

Il regarda Grand Frère, et Grand Frère le regarda. Puis Grand Frère se détourna.

Il sortit timidement de sous Grande Sœur et s’éloigna un peu des autres, vers les arbres. Il se retourna, un peu inquiet, mais aucun d’eux ne fit un geste pour le retenir. Alors il partit en courant, effrayé à l’idée que Grand Frère change d’avis. Le cœur battant, il courut longtemps à travers les bois, longeant la rivière jusqu’à la clairière. Puis il sortit timidement de l’ombre des arbres. La Chose qui lui ressemblait était là. La Chose posa ses yeux verts sur lui et alors sa bouche s’ouvrit, et comme la veille, émit des sons : « Bonjour ».

 

Sin attendit la réaction de l’Enfant-Dragon, mais il ne bougea pas, le regardant seulement avec une intense surprise teintée de curiosité.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, continua Sin. Je n’étais pas sûr que tu reviendrais, mais après tout, tu es l’Enfant-Dragon, n’est-ce pas ? Les dieux m’ont dit de m’occuper de toi. Mais c’est peut-être un peu rapide, comme ça. Alors si tu veux bien, on va d’abord s’habituer l’un à l’autre, d’accord ? Je vais rester ici pendant la journée pour étudier la région, puisque les dragons ne semblent pas rejeter ma présence. Si tu veux, tu peux me regarder. »

Le petit garçon le fixait d’un air grave mais ne s’approcha pas. Alors, sans plus s’occuper de lui, Sin prit son carnet, quelques instruments, et commença à travailler.

L’enfant le regarda pendant des heures sans bouger. Le Pendentif luisait toujours mais d’une lumière plus douce. Il continuait pourtant à réagir à sa présence.

A la fin de l’après-midi, l’énorme dragon de la veille apparut. L’enfant sauta sur son dos et tous deux disparurent de nouveau.

Sin rangea ses affaires et s’en alla à son tour.

Ce manège dura pendant un mois. L’Atlante aux yeux verts arrivait dans la clairière de la Forêt des Dragons de Fanélia, et deux heures après, l’Enfant apparaissait et le regardait jusqu’à ce que le dragon vienne le chercher.

Sin faisait comme si de rien n’était mais trouvait tout ça fascinant. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour savoir d’où venait l’enfant, et comprendre tous les mystères qui l’entouraient. Mais il devait être patient.

Et puis un jour, juste après le repas de Sin, l’Enfant-Dragon s’approcha timidement de lui et s’assit en le fixant. Pendant ces quatre semaines, Sin lui avait parlé sans discontinuer, même s’il savait qu’il ne le comprenait pas.

— Tu te décides, dit doucement Sin. Il serait temps qu’on se présente. Je m’appelle Sin.

L’enfant le regarda de son air toujours aussi grave, mais ne réagit pas. Sin posa une main sur sa poitrine et répéta son nom plusieurs fois en se désignant.

Soudain le regard du garçon s’éclaira. L’Atlante eut le choc de sa vie en entendant la voix de l’enfant s’élever :

— Sin, dit-il en le désignant.

Sa voix était fragile, un peu rauque. Sin hocha la tête en souriant et soudain l’enfant éclata de rire, second choc pour l’Atlante.

— Sin ! cria-t-il. Siiiiiiiiiin ! Sssssssssssssin ! Sinnnnnnnnnnn ! Sin !

— Et toi ? demanda l’Atlante.

L’enfant s’arrêta instantanément et s’assit en le regardant, sourcils froncés. Sin le désigna d’un air interrogateur, et il eut l’air de comprendre. Son regard se perdit dans les arbres et il semblait face à un problème insoluble.

Il émit soudain timidement un grondement de dragon. Sin éclata de rire.

— D’accord, dit-il. Alors je vais te donner un nom humain !

Il réfléchit quelques instants, concentré et regarda autour de lui.

— Kelyan, l’Enfant-Dragon, dit-il.

Il le désigna et répéta le nom plusieurs fois. Le visage du petit garçon s’éclaira et il sauta sur ses pieds en se désignant et criant :

— Kelyan ! Keeeeeeeeeeelyyyyyan ! ! Kely-aan ! Kelyan.

Sin sourit et au même instant, le dragon apparut. Kelyan courut vers lui et mit ses petits bras autour du cou rugueux de l’énorme bête. « Kelyan », chuchota-t-il d’un air fier.

Puis il montra l’Atlante. « Sin », dit-il d’une voix sérieuse.

Le dragon émit un grondement et Kelyan sauta sur son dos. La bête et l’enfant disparurent.

 

***

 

Aphaïa était à la bibliothèque avec Tory lorsqu’un serviteur vint l’avertir de l’arrivée d’un visiteur. Elle se leva, et Ryk entra dans la pièce, l’air soucieux.   
— Bonjour, Aphaïa, bonjour Tory. Aphaïa, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

— Va jouer dehors, Tory, s’il te plait.

L’enfant obéit sans protester et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ryk le suivit du regard.

— Il ressemble beaucoup à Sin.

— Oui. Comment vont Maya et Clad ?

— Bien. Où est Sin ?

— Où veux-tu qu’il soit ? Sur Gaïa.

Ryk s’approcha de la fenêtre.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il trafique encore ? demanda-t-il. Il passe ses journées sur Gaïa. Tu sais qu’il a utilisé son droit de souveraineté sur la région de Fanélia ? Puisqu’il était le créateur, on lui a donné la permission de posséder un lieu sur lequel il aurait tous les droits. Et il a choisi Fanélia, le seul endroit vide d’humains. Et le seul endroit incontrôlable…

Il se tourna vers Aphaïa.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore en tête ? Dis-moi.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle simplement.

— Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose, non ?

— Alors je ne te le dirais pas.

Ryk soupira et la regarda avec lassitude et inquiétude.

— Aphaïa, tu connais Sin et ses convictions… j’ai peur qu’il fasse une bêtise. Je sens qu’il va se plonger dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou, et si c’est le cas, tu seras entraînée dans cette histoire.

— Ecoute, Ryk, fit Aphaïa d'un ton presque fâché, quand je l’ai épousé, je savais dans quoi je me mettais. Je savais ce que serait ma vie avec Sin, je l’ai accepté. Et ses convictions, je les partage. Je le suivrai jusqu’au bout.

— Pense à tes enfants !

— Je pense à eux, justement, dit-elle doucement. Tu aurais vu Lynk, hier. Elle est revenue couverte de bleus. Elle s’est battue contre d’autres enfants pour défendre son père. Je n’ai pas peur pour eux, Ryk. Tory et Lynk adorent Sin et en sont fiers. Ils sont forts.

— Aphaïa, tu n’es pas raisonnable…

La jeune femme émit un petit rire. « C’est toi qui me dit ça, Ryk ? Toi qui a créé une machine qui contrôle le Destin des gens ? Excuse-moi de ne pas te prendre au sérieux… »

Ryk ne trouva rien à dire. Que répondre à ça ? Il la salua d’un signe de tête et sortit. Sur les marches devant la porte il trouva Tory qui regardait Atlantis d’un air grave. L’enfant aux yeux d’émeraude leva son regard sérieux vers lui et dit :

— Tu vois ? Tout brûle. Y’a plus rien, la grosse boule rose est tombée.

Ryk releva les yeux sur la ville et un court instant la vit en flammes, secouée de tremblements, et la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu qui trônait au sommet de la Tour du Destin se fendit et s’écroula à terre.

L’Atlante secoua la tête, mal à l’aise, et s’en alla le plus vite possible, sans pour autant réussir à se débarrasser de l’impression de mort qui lui étreignait le cœur. Aphaïa sortit à son tour et Tory s’accrocha à sa mère, les yeux agrandis par une soudaine peur. « Maman… je veux pas rester ici. Je veux pas brûler. »

Aphaïa prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort. « Ne t’en fais pas, dit-elle. Fais confiance à Papa. Tout ira bien. »

 

***

 

Sin posa les quelques gouttes de sang sur une plaque de verre et défit le Pendentif autour de son cou. Avec prudence, il le fit osciller au dessus du liquide rouge et attendit, concentré. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, le Pendentif se mit à briller violemment et des particules de sang vinrent s’y greffer.

Attiré par la lumière, Kelyan arrêta de jouer avec le petit dragon et s’approcha, curieux. Il regarda la réaction tandis que Sin, stupéfait et émerveillé, murmurait : « Incroyable… Comment est-ce que c’est possible ? Par Kepa, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle… Quoique, rationnelle, si on peut contrôler le Destin, tout doit être faisable… mais alors cela signifierait… »

Kelyan leva des yeux inquiets vers l’Atlante.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, maître Sin ?

— Rien… rien, ne t’inquiète pas, Kelyan. Retourne jouer, je n’en ai plus pour longtemps. 

Kelyan obéit et s’éloigna. Sin le suivit des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ça faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant que Sin avait découvert Kelyan. Il avait passé ces deux années à enseigner à l’Enfant-Dragon comment devenir un être humain : parler, agir. Kelyan était un enfant curieux et obéissant, et le plus dur avait été peut-être de l’obliger à s’habiller. Sin avait passé des jours à essayer de le convaincre de la nécessité de porter des vêtements, surtout avec l’hiver qui approchait. Les dragons hibernaient, et c’est ce qui avait convaincu Kelyan de l’utilité des vêtements : pouvoir sortir de la caverne durant l’hiver, continuer à voir Sin et ne pas être dépendant des dragons. Il avait fini par s’habituer et portait maintenant des vêtements tout le temps, mais rien au monde n’aurait pu l’obliger à mettre des chaussures en dehors de la période hivernale.

Sin lui avait également appris à maîtriser le feu, à cuire les aliments. Ç’avait été facile, Kelyan avait été ravi de montrer à sa famille dragon que lui aussi avait le pouvoir du feu.

 Il avait appris à une vitesse affolante à parler, et comprenait en un quart de seconde ce qu’on attendait de lui.

Sin s’était toujours demandé comment Kelyan pouvait être aussi rapide. Maintenant il savait : avec la quantité d’énergist qu’il avait dans le sang, le jeune garçon ne pouvait être que surdoué.

Sin avait découvert il y avait longtemps que l’énergist avait la capacité de développer l’intellect, et c’était la raison pour laquelle les Atlantes étaient plus évolués que les autres peuples de la Terre, puisque a priori la pierre mystique n’existait que dans la Vallée des Illusions.

Et le sang de Kelyan était principalement fait d’énergist.

_Mais d’où vient ce gosse, bon sang ?_

La conversation qu'il avait quelques temps plus tôt avec Kelyan n'avait pas été d'une grande aide :

— Dis-moi Kelyan, tu sais où sont tes parents ? lui avait demandé Sin.

— Ma famille est ici, avait répondu l’enfant en désignant les dragons près du lac.

— Non, je veux dire, tes parents humains. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Les yeux du garçon s’étaient un peu assombri, il avait cherché dans ses souvenirs et répondu :

— Mon Papa est grand et blanc. Il est parti.

Et c’est tout ce que Sin avait pu tirer de Kelyan. « Mon Papa est grand et blanc. Il est parti. »

Probablement un fantasme de gosse abandonné. Mais sa puissance… Sin sentit l’excitation monter en lui. Kelyan était une Pythie humaine. Il pouvait rivaliser avec la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu et le Pendentif réunis.

Cet enfant était un cadeau des dieux, ce n’était pas possible autrement !

Le regard émeraude de Sin se posa sur Kelyan et les dragons. Depuis quelques temps, Sin avait pu s’approcher de la famille de Kelyan. L’énorme dragon que l’enfant appelait « Grand Frère » ne l’avait pas rejeté.

Les dragons… Un vrai mystère, tout comme leur protégé. Une énergist à la place du cœur. Une énergist. Sin regarda de nouveau Kelyan, puis les dragons.

_Une énergist à la place du cœur… est-ce que… si l’énergist fait évoluer… les dragons auraient une conscience ? Impossible… et pourtant… Ryk a utilisé l’énergist pour déterminer les futurs avec la Pythie puis contrôler le Destin avec la Sphère… est-ce que… les dragons auraient la capacité de deviner les futurs probables ? Leur énergist aurait pu leur faire prendre conscience de la fragilité de Gaïa ? Et de là… créer une force qui pourrait protéger Gaïa… l’Equilibre… l’Enfant-Dragon… Kelyan. Créé par les Dragons ? Comment ? Par Escaflowne, comment ?_

Sin était pris de fièvre. Surexcité à cette idée, il bondit sur place et se mit à marcher de long en large, couvé par le regard inquiet et surpris de Kelyan.

_Calme-toi… ne t’emballe pas… après tout sa naissance n’a pas d’importance. Tout ce qui compte, c’est ce qu’il peut faire. Sa présence et sa force suppriment celle de la Sphère, et protègent Gaïa. Il faut absolument que je m’assure que ce soit ainsi jusqu’à la fin des temps… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le protéger et de faire de lui un être invincible ; être sûr qu’il survivra quoiqu’il arrive et protègera Gaïa à jamais…_

Un grondement violent le fit sursauter et il émergea de ses pensées, tournant les yeux vers l’origine du bruit. Deux dragons se faisaient face, les autres autour s’étaient éloignés. Certains regardaient avec intérêt, d’autres les ignoraient.

Kelyan s’était assis sur une roche et observaient les deux énormes bêtes. Sin s’approcha prudemment de lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l’Atlante.

— C’est la Cérémonie de Passage, expliqua Kelyan d’une voix excitée.

Au même instant, les deux dragons se jetèrent l’un contre l’autre et commencèrent à se battre avec une force et une puissance destructrices.

— Je ne comprends pas, fit Sin, mal à l’aise devant la bataille qui ne semblait gêner aucun autre.

Kelyan désigna l’un des dragons, le plus petit des deux.

— Il va passer à l’âge adulte, dit-il sans lâcher le combat du regard. Alors il a besoin d’une énergist.

— Comment ça ?

L’enfant regarda l’Atlante avec une sorte de fierté. Pour une fois, c’était lui qui savait.

— Les bébés naissent sans cœur, dit-il. Au moment de passer à l’âge adulte, il faut qu’ils trouvent un cœur ou alors ils disparaissent. Alors ils se battent avec un ancien pour lui prendre son cœur.

—C’est toujours comme ça que les dragons meurent ? Ils sont éternels ? demanda Sin.

— Non. Souvent les vieux fatiguent avant l’arrivée à l’âge adulte des bébés. Ils peuvent choisir de mourir.

« Choisir de mourir… pensa Sin. Quel pouvoir… ! »

Le combat était fantastique. Les deux titans étaient tous deux épuisés, couvert d’un sang verdâtre, et continuaient à se fixer de leurs yeux d’or. Pourtant, il n’y avait aucune haine ni agressivité dans leur bataille, comme si, quoiqu’il arrivait, ils acceptaient l’issue du combat.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement de souffrance, et le plus vieux des deux dragons s’écroula. L’autre se précipita, et d’un seul coup de griffe, fendit le ventre de son adversaire en deux, projetant du sang et des entrailles un peu partout. Malgré le spectacle répugnant et le haut le cœur, Sin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l’action.

Le jeune continuait à déchirer l’abdomen du dragon mort, jusqu’à ce qu’une pierre rosâtre et luisante en tombe, couverte de sang verdâtre. Le dragon poussa alors un grondement de victoire. Une petite poche sembla s’ouvrir dans son abdomen, et, avec une délicatesse incroyable, la bête d’écailles et de feu se baissa pour y introduire l’énergist encore brûlante. Il y eut comme un éclair, et la poche disparut.

Au même instant, le corps du vieux dragon commença à se désagréger, et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en restait rien. Il n’y avait plus une trace de la bataille, le sang et les entrailles du perdant s’étaient volatilisés en même temps que le corps.

« Bien sûr, pensa Sin, fasciné. L’énergist… c’est ce qui leur permet d’exister, puisqu’ils n’étaient pas prévus dans mon esprit… »

Dès l’instant où le corps du dragon avait disparu, Kelyan s’était détourné. Sin eut soudain une crainte.

— Dis-moi, Kelyan… tu auras aussi à combattre ?   
— Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune garçon, étonné.

— D’ici combien de temps ?

Les sourcils de Kelyan se froncèrent et il commença à réfléchir sur ses doigts. « C’est Grand Frère qui décidera, dit-il finalement, mais pas avant que j’ai encore cinq hivers. »

Sin s’assombrit, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer la fragilité de l’enfant à la force des reptiles.

« Très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Kelyan. Il serait temps que je t’apprenne le maniement des armes. »

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, Sin était de très bonne humeur. Il passa la soirée à jouer avec les enfants, et Aphaïa était heureuse de le voir aussi détendu.

Sin ne parlait jamais de ce qu’il faisait à Fanélia. Pourtant, ce soir-là, lorsqu’il se coucha, Sin lui raconta sans omettre un détail tout ce qu’il avait découvert.

Aphaïa resta silencieuse quelques instants après le récit, et Sin reprit :

— Tu sais… ce que je fais et ce que je vais faire m’apportera certainement des ennuis. Si tu ne veux pas y être confrontée, je comprendrai.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et l’embrassa doucement.

— Je ne te laisserai pas, Sin. Je te suivrai jusqu’au bout.

Sin la serra contre lui. « Aphaïa… je sais que c’est difficile… je sais que ce n’est peut-être pas le vie idéale mais… bientôt, je te le promets, bientôt tout ça sera derrière nous. Même si pour ça nous devons partir… je te le promets… »

Aphaïa hocha la tête. Peut-être que ce n’était pas vrai, mais elle le croyait. De tout son cœur, elle le croyait.

 

Le lendemain, Sin assista à un Conseil depuis longtemps. Les autres le virent entrer avec surprise mais ne posèrent pas de question. Ryk par contre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Mais ce fut Sin le plus surpris en constatant que Lantheus était toujours là.

— Cette séance concernera Ispano, commença Lantheus. Pour information, les Ispaniens viennent de nous rendre la moitié de l’argent utilisé pour la construction du guymelef divin Escaflowne et nous préviennent qu’ils ne nous le donneront pas. 

— Quoi ? !

Ce fut un cri unanime. C’était absurde, complètement absurde.

— Calmez-vous, dit Lantheus. Ispano a refusé de s’expliquer et de négocier.

— C’est inadmissible ! s’écria l’un des Conseillers, hors de lui.

Sin se perdit dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention au brouhaha des Conseillers indignés. _Le guymelef divin Escaflowne… la machine de guerre la plus puissante jamais créée… Si Kelyan pouvait…_

Il haussa les épaules. C’était absurde. Il sortit du Conseil, laissant les autres débattre de la question, essayant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Avec une machine aussi puissante qu’Escaflowne, Kelyan n’aurait rien à redouter de personne. Malgré lui, la pensée avait fait son chemin et il se rappela, plusieurs années auparavant, lors de sa rencontre avec les trois Ispaniens dans le temple du Dieu Dragon de l’Air.

_« Si tu as besoin de nous, utilise-le et il te mènera à Ispano. »_

Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Peut-être… Non, décidément non. C’était complètement absurde. Sin secoua la tête et se transporta sur Gaïa.

Dans la clairière, adossé à un arbre, recroquevillé, Kelyan pleurait. Pas les simples larmes que provoquent une blessure, non, le vrai chagrin, la vague de désespoir enfantine que personne ne sait calmer. Sin, inquiet, s’approcha du jeune garçon.

— Kelyan… que se passe-t-il ?

L’enfant se jeta dans ses bras, prit d’une crise de larmes incontrôlable, et Sin le serra contre lui comme il le faisait pour ses propres enfants, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul en attendant qu’il se calme.

— Grande Sœur… elle est tombée dans le lac… hoqueta le garçon. Elle est tombée dans le lac et elle est pas revenue… elle est partie… et je pouvais pas aller l’aider… et tu venais pas et j’étais tout seul… et je pouvais pas aller chercher Grande Sœur…

L’Atlante sentit son cœur se serrer, désolé pour l’enfant. Au même instant, il sut qu’il avait pris sa décision. Quelles qu’en seraient les conséquences. « Chut… fit-il en caressant les cheveux noirs de Kelyan. Ne t’en fais pas. Bientôt je te donnerai tellement de puissance que ce genre de chose n’arrivera plus jamais et tu pourras protéger ceux que tu aimes. »

 

***

 

Sin prit une grande inspiration et empoigna l’objet. Il ne savait absolument pas comment ça marchait, mais tant pis. Cet objet que les Ispaniens lui avaient donné quelques années plus tôt, sachant qu’il aurait besoin d’eux à un moment ou à un autre.

Sin n’aimait pas le peuple d’Ispano. Il les trouvait faux, sournois. Mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Alors il était allé chercher l’objet chez lui et était revenu sur Gaïa.

A Fanélia, il serait tranquille.

Un rai de lumière doré entoura brusquement Sin, et sans qu’il comprenne, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à l’intérieur de ce qui semblait être un immense vaisseau.

Il regardait autour de lui, perdu, lorsqu’un Ispanien s’avança vers lui.

— Bonjour, fit Sin, je suis…

— Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu cherches. Nous t’attentions, Sin le Créateur. Suis-moi.

Sans protester, avec une vague sensation de peur, l’Atlante marcha à la suite de l’étrange petit être gris. Ils traversèrent des immenses couloirs vides, et arrivèrent enfin dans une salle encore plus grande dans laquelle s’agitaient des dizaines d’Ispaniens.

Au fond de la salle, fixé sur une sorte de siège, une énorme machine blanche faite de métal, à silhouette vaguement humaine, semblait dormir.

— Le guymelef divin Escaflowne, annonça l’Ispanien sans un soupçon d’émotion.

— Quelle… quelle fantastique machine… murmura Sin, impressionné.

Il pouvait sentir la puissance du guymelef. Il s’approcha, pas de trop près.

— Est-ce bien lui que tu es venu chercher ? fit l’Ispanien.

— Je n’ai pas de quoi l’acheter, répondit Sin.

Il se rendait compte maintenant de l’inutilité de sa démarche. Il n’aurait jamais les moyens de se procurer une somme assez importante pour obtenir le guymelef. L’Ispanien émit un drôle de son que Sin identifia comme un rire.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour le paiement, répondit l’être. Nous serons largement remboursés lors de la destruction d’Atlantis avec toute l’énergist que nous pourrons y prendre.

Sin le regarda avec dégoût, choqué. « Bande de charognards », pensa-t-il, écœuré.

Mais il lui fallait cette arme.

— Combien de temps vous faut-il pour le terminer ? demanda-t-il.

— Moins de cinq ans. Mais je dois te prévenir, ce guymelef possède une puissance destructrice et il a besoin d’être scellé. C’est à dire qu’il sera aux ordres d’une seule catégorie de personnes possédant les mêmes caractéristiques.

— Kelyan et ses descendants, dit Sin, persuadé que le peuple d’Ispano était au courant de l’existence de l’Enfant-Dragon.

— Nous le scellerons alors du sang de l’Enfant-Dragon, acquiesça l’Ispanien. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Le guymelef Escaflowne a la capacité de se métamorphoser en dragon, et comme tout dragon, a besoin d’une énergist pour vivre.

Tout en parlant, l’être lui désigna une poche rosâtre à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver un cœur.

— Pour qu’il marche, il faudra y placer une énergist encore vivante.

— Donc la Cérémonie de Passage à l’âge adulte des dragons est obligatoire pour utiliser Escaflowne, fit Sin. C’est ça ?

— Oui. Et il faudra que le futur pilote y fasse tomber des gouttes de son sang avant d’introduire l’énergist. C’est la seule façon dont Escaflowne reconnaîtra la race de l’Enfant-Dragon et acceptera d’obéir. A partir de cet instant, seul le pilote pourra utiliser le guymelef. Mais il y a un prix à ce Pacte du Sang.   
L’Ispanien se tût, et Sin ne put s’empêcher de laisser transparaître un sourire ironique. Avec le peuple d’Ispano, il y avait toujours un prix à tout.

— Une fois le Pacte passé, continua l’être, le guymelef et son pilote ne feront plus qu’un. Le pilote aura la possibilité de diriger Escaflowne à distance, mais si le guymelef est abîmé, le pilote portera les mêmes blessures que sa machine. S’il est détruit, le pilote mourra aussi.

Sin se tût. Le « prix »du pacte était lourd à payer, mais nécessaire.

— J’accepte toutes les conditions, dit-il.

— Il nous faudra un échantillon du sang de l’Enfant-Dragon pour sceller le guymelef divin.

— Je vous l’apporterai.

— Que la volonté des Dieux Dragons soit faite, fit l’Ispanien en s’inclinant.

Il reconduisit l’Atlante à la première salle, loin du guymelef. Juste avant de le renvoyer sur Gaïa, l’Ispanien éleva la voix.

« N’oubliez pas qu’Escaflowne est une machine de guerre. Il est par définition fait pour détruire. »

L’instant d’après, Sin se retrouvait à Fanélia.

 

Kelyan ne bougeait pas, prostré contre un arbre. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la colonne de lumière bleue annonça l’arrivée de Sin.

— Arrête de te lamenter, lança soudain l’Atlante d’une voix dure.

Kelyan releva la tête. Sin le regardait sans émotion. D’un geste brusque, il jeta une épée aux pieds de l’enfant.

«  Ramasse-la, dit-il. Il est temps que tu deviennes un guerrier. »

Kelyan se mit lentement debout. De la paume de sa main, il essuya ses larmes, les effaçant de son visage comme si elles n’avaient jamais été là.

Son regard brun se posa sur l’arme à ses pieds, la lame effilée brillant au soleil. D’un geste lent, il la ramassa, lourde, et l’éleva devant ses yeux. Derrière l’épée, son regard croisa celui de Sin. « Allons-y », ordonna l’Atlante.

Kelyan serra l’arme.


	3. La fin de l'ère du Destin

Le ciel s’assombrissait lentement, mais la lueur rouge du Soleil éclairait encore la Terre des Dragons. Il n’y avait pas un bruit dans la forêt. Une silhouette solitaire se déplaçait entre les arbres, silencieusement ; un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts et désordonnés, pieds nus sur le sol, vêtu simplement. Il portait une épée à sa taille.

Ses yeux bruns balayaient l’espace sans émotion. Il sortit de la forêt, et se retrouva face à une courte plaine qui se terminait en cul de sac devant une falaise immense.

L’adolescent se retourna et fixa la masse sombre de la forêt. « Alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? pensa-t-il. Je suis prêt ! »

Il y eut soudain un grondement violent qui résonna dans toute la région. « Parfait, murmura le jeune homme. Viens. »

Il se mit en position de combat. Un énorme dragon émergea de la forêt et fixa l’adolescent sans émotion.

A sa vue, le jeune homme se détendit, ses yeux s’adoucirent et il chercha derrière le dragon, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’une autre bête vienne rejoindre la première, mais rien ne se passa. Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent. Il devait forcément y en avoir un autre… Mais soudain il comprit. Ses pupilles se figèrent alors qu’il plongeait son regard brun et affolé dans les yeux d’or du dragon.

— Non, dit-il. Non, je ne me battrais pas contre toi, Grand Frère. Pas toi. 

Le dragon poussa un grondement menaçant, mais l’adolescent recula en secouant la tête.  

— Non ! cria-t-il avec désespoir. Ce n’est pas moi qui te tuerai ! Va-t-en, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! 

Mais le reptile, déterminé, s’avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Son abdomen s’ouvrit et une longue vague de flammes plongèrent vers lui. L’adolescent bondit de justesse pour éviter l’attaque. « Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi toi ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Grand Frère ! »

Mais implacable, le dragon continuait ses attaques sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de souffler. S’il ne voulait pas se battre, et bien il l’obligerait à le faire. L’adolescent se défendit longtemps avant de comprendre qu’il n’y avait pas d’issue. Il n’avait pas le choix. Enragé, désespéré, il bondit soudain en avant, enfin prêt à commencer le combat. Evitant de justesse un coup de queue meurtrier, il roula jusqu’au pied de la falaise et revint à la charge. Il connaissait les dragons mieux que personne, et il avait assisté à plus d’une Cérémonie de Passage. Ce n’était pas la peine d’essayer de percer la carapace du reptile, trop dure. Il fallait atteindre son abdomen. Il courut droit vers le dragon surpris qui projeta une nouvelle flamme. L’adolescent sentit la chaleur lui brûler la peau et il sauta de côté sans faire attention à la douleur qui lui incendiait le visage, profitant de l’aveuglement éphémère du dragon pour se glisser derrière lui. Mais la bête avait compris le plan de son adversaire et commença à se retourner en balayant furieusement l’air de sa queue.

L’adolescent reçut le coup en plein dans le visage et fut projeté à quelques mètres de là, du sang lui glissa dans la bouche et il hurla autant de douleur que de rage. Ses yeux enflammés par la passion désespérée et la fatalité semblaient comme dorés, identiques aux pupilles du dragon qu’il combattait de toute sa fureur, les larmes du chagrin les faisaient briller d’une lueur extrême.

Il ne laissa pas au dragon le temps de réitérer son attaque et récupéra le plus vite possible, fonçant de nouveau sur la bête en hurlant, comme pris d’une folie suicidaire. Mais au dernier moment, il évita l’attaque de feu et se jeta à terre sur le côté, roulant sous le corps énorme du reptile. Avec un cri, il planta son épée dans l’abdomen du dragon et l’ouvrit de tout son long avant de rouler de nouveau le plus vite possible hors de portée.

Le dragon poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur, il recula et fixa le jeune homme couvert de sang verdâtre, épuisé mais debout, l’épée dressée, une lueur de défi et de désespoir dans ses yeux bruns.

Un instant, le dragon sembla se tendre comme pour une nouvelle attaque, mais il s’écroula dans un soupir général de son énorme corps, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Le jeune homme baissa son arme et s’avança, des larmes incontrôlables glissant sur son visage. Mais fermement, il planta une nouvelle fois l’épée dans le corps du dragon, agrandissant la blessure mortelle. Il lâcha l’arme souillée sur le sol et plongea ses deux mains dans l’abdomen de la bête. Quelques instants plus tard, il en sortit l’énergist précieuse, tellement brûlante qu’elle était intenable, mais il refusait de la lâcher, la serrant avec force, laissant la pierre de feu et de vie imprimer sa marque dans la paume de ses mains. Lorsqu’il ne sentit plus la chaleur de l’énergist, seulement la douleur de la brûlure sur sa peau, il la dressa vers le ciel en poussa un cri de victoire.

Le corps du dragon battu se désagrégea lentement et disparut en fumée, en même temps que son sang sur le jeune homme.

Bientôt, il n’y eut plus aucune trace de la bête, ni du combat qui avait eu lieu.

Il n’y avait plus de larme sur le visage de l’adolescent, mais ses yeux portaient en eux un éclat effrayant.

Une lueur bleue illumina soudain le ciel assombri et une colonne de lumière apparut face à lui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut, laissant à sa place une énorme machine blanche et un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux de pierre émeraude.

— Ainsi tu as réussi, dit l’homme. Tu es un adulte, maintenant. Je te donne donc le nom que tu porteras désormais : Kelyan Draco de Fanel. Voici la force que je t’ai promise, le guymelef divin Escaflowne, l’invincible.

— Maître Sin…

— Vas-y.

L’Atlante aux yeux verts s’éloigna de la machine de guerre. D’un geste lent, Kelyan ramassa son épée et s’ouvrit le pouce sans trembler. Il ne sentait déjà plus la douleur de ses mains marquées à jamais par la brûlure de l’énergist.

Un sang rouge sombre coula de la blessure et tomba sur la pierre mystique. Kelyan monta alors sur le genou du guymelef, exécutant dans sa tête en même temps que physiquement les gestes qu’il avait appris par cœur. Il s’approcha de la poitrine de métal. Presque tremblant, il tendit doucement le bras, glissa la main dans la poche rosâtre dans un étrange bruit liquide et y déposa l’énergist. Il retira la main et s’éloigna juste un peu de la poitrine du guymelef. Il y eut une lumière, et puis un bruit. Le bruit d’un cœur qui bat. Le guymelef divin Escaflowne venait pour la première fois de prendre vie.

Le cockpit s’ouvrit et Kelyan sauta dedans, prit possession de son arme éternelle. Il bougea, déplaça le guymelef de quelques pas, s’étonnant de la facilité et de la fluidité presque légère de l’énorme machine de métal.

Et soudain, le guymelef devint dragon, étendant ses ailes dans l’air. Kelyan descendit alors de la machine divine et s’éloigna un peu.

Cette silhouette, grande et blanche, ces ailes immenses, immobiles pour l’instant. Après quinze ans d’abandon, le Dieu Dragon de l’Air lui était retourné.

— Tu as ton destin en main, Kelyan, fit la voix grave de Sin. N’oublie jamais que l’existence de Gaïa dépend de toi. N’oublie rien de ce que je t’ai dit, et surtout n’accepte jamais quoique ce soit des Atlantes, le peuple ailé. Ils sont les destructeurs.

Kelyan ne répondit pas. Tout cela, il le savait. Il l’avait appris par cœur ces cinq dernières années. Ce qui lui faisait peur c’était le ton sur lequel Sin le disait. Comme s’il ne le dirait plus jamais. Le cœur de l’adolescent se serra et il sentit une vague de panique l’envahir.

L’Atlante aux yeux verts s’avança et contempla le paysage, puis se tourna vers Kelyan.

— Tu construiras ici un royaume puissant, continua-t-il. Le royaume de Fanélia. Il existe beaucoup de peuples errants sur Gaïa, tu leur offriras ta protection. Et jusqu’à la fin des temps, les Fanel règneront sur la terre protégée des dragons.

— Je sais tout ça, maître Sin ! s’exclama Kelyan, la gorge serrée par l’angoisse. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu parles comme si c’était la dernière fois ?

— Parce que c’est la dernière fois, Kelyan. Mon rôle s’arrête ici. Je ne reviendrai plus.

Le regard de l’adolescent se figea. Quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait mal, très mal. Il sentit son sang se glacer à l’idée qu’il ne le reverrait plus, n’entendrait plus sa voix douce l’encourager, ses yeux brillants se poser sur lui. Plus jamais il ne verrait la colonne de lumière, cet instant où le cœur de Kelyan se mettait à battre plus fort, où il sentait son corps et son âme se réchauffer, plus jamais il ne s’endormirait le soir avec l’impatience de se réveiller, sachant qu’un nouveau jour lui rapporterait Sin. Il ne dit rien, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Sin ne revenait jamais sur ce qu’il avait décidé. Mais pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, pour la première fois depuis ce jour où Sin avait commencé à l’entraîner, Kelyan se jeta comme un enfant dans les bras de son protecteur. Serré contre lui à étouffer, il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, tremblant à la sensation de chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sin. Une chaleur que les dragons n'avaient pas possédé, quelque chose qui faisait que même s'il avait été élevé par Grand Frère et Grande Sœur, à cet instant leur mort était oubliée, le meurtre de Grand Frère s'effaçait devant la dévastation de perdre celui qui lui avait tant apporté.

L’Atlante sourit doucement en caressant avec tendresse les cheveux noirs et emmêlés de l’adolescent. Il n’était pas dupe de ce qu’éprouvait Kelyan. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il était nécessaire qu’il s’éloigne. Il était temps que Kelyan se détache de lui et vive sa vie, aussi dur que ce soit pour l’adolescent… et pour Sin. Il s’écarta et prit le Pendentif dans sa main. La nuit était tombée maintenant, la Terre et la Lune brillaient dans le ciel.

Au dernier moment, Kelyan se rapprocha de Sin, l'air décidé.

— Attends, dit-il.

Il prit le bras de Sin, puis son épée. L’Atlante le laissa faire, et d’un coup rapide et précis, Kelyan ouvrit l’une des veines du poignet de Sin. Il fit la même chose avec son propre poignet et laissa couler son sang dans la veine de l’Atlante avant de le recouvrir d’un tissus.

 « Fais la même chose à tes enfants, dit Kelyan. C’est mon dernier souhait. Donne-leur un peu de mon sang. »

Prends mon sang, le sang du Dragon, immortel, précieux, éternel. L’espoir, non, l’assurance, qu’on se retrouvera, dans un autre temps, une autre vie peut-être.

Sin acquiesça, comprenant l'importance du geste pour Kelyan. Il sourit une dernière fois à son protégé et empoigna de nouveau le Pendentif. La colonne de lumière bleue descendit vers lui, son corps se souleva doucement dans l’air et il disparut dans le ciel, laissant Kelyan seul avec le guymelef Escaflowne.

 

Sin atterrit près du port. Il rentra lentement à la Vallée des Illusions. Il avait encore un peu de temps et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il regarda autour de lui, fixant dans sa mémoire cet endroit qu’il avait aimé, cet endroit qu’il voyait pour la dernière fois comme il avait vu pour la dernière fois Kelyan. Machinalement, il regarda le pansement de fortune à son poignet. Il n’oublierait pas de transmettre un peu du sang de Kelyan à Lynk et Tory. Ce cadeau était trop précieux pour être négligé.

Kelyan… Sin espéra que tout se passerait bien. L'enfant-dragon était encore jeune et tellement naïf, parfois.

Sin traversa les rues désertes d’Atlantis avant d’arriver chez lui. Tout était silencieux, mais lorsqu’il entra dans la maison, Aphaïa l’accueillit d’un sourire un peu faible. Lynk et Tory étaient là aussi, chacun portant un sac.

— Tout est prêt, dit Aphaïa. Nous pouvons partir. Tu es blessé ?

— Ce n’est rien, on verra ça plus tard. Allons-y.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses enfants. Lynk était complètement surexcitée à l’idée de partir enfin découvrir le monde. Elle avait quinze ans, déjà… L’âge probable de Kelyan. Tory, lui, semblait incroyablement soulagé. Il n’avait jamais aimé Atlantis.

Aphaïa et les deux enfants sortirent de la maison. Sin retira le Pendentif et le posa à côté de la lettre d’explication pour Ryk. Il y disait tout, depuis la découverte de Kelyan jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Il sortit et ferma la maison avec un pincement au cœur. Les quatre silhouettes s’éloignèrent silencieusement et traversèrent Atlantis. Ils sortirent de la Vallée des Illusions et après une heure, atteignirent une petite crique et une jetée au bout de laquelle les attendait un bateau. Une ombre se détacha en les voyant arriver et un vieil homme aux ailes lumineuses s’approcha d’eux.

— Tout est prêt, dit-il. Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez.

— Merci, Grandius, fit Sin avec un sourire reconnaissant.

— Bah, c’est rien, gamin… Ça m’a rappelé le bon vieux temps. Allez, bon vent !

Le vieil homme s’éloigna en claudiquant. Sin le suivit du regard. Grandius était le capitaine du navire sur lequel il avait passé trois ans, il y avait si longtemps.

Sin rejoignit sa femme et ses enfants sur le bateau. Lynk était déjà en train de défaire les amarres. Ils s’éloigneraient d’abord à la voile dans les eaux dangereuses et peu profondes de l’Atlantide, puis marcheraient principalement à l’énergist. Ils avaient assez de réserve pour au moins deux ans sans s’arrêter ni économiser.

Le bateau quitta doucement le quai, Lynk réglait les voiles et Sin tenait la barre. Aphaïa et lui regardèrent cette terre qu’ils aimaient, cette terre qu’ils avaient voulu protéger et qu’ils finissaient par abandonner.  « Papa ! appela Lynk. On va où ? »

Sin se détourna du spectacle de l’Atlantide qui s’éloignait. « D’abord au sud, dit-il. Nous longerons le Continent du Sud, puis nous remonterons vers le nord-est. Il y a là-bas, à un peu moins de deux ans de navigation, des îles verdoyantes, tout au bout du Grand Continent Nord. On s’installera sur une de ses îles. »

Tory n’avait pas jeté un regard en arrière. Ses yeux d’émeraude fixés sur l’horizon, il souriait. Il souriait au soleil qui se lèverait à l’Est. Il souriait à un horizon qui ne hurlait pas des cris de douleur, à un horizon qui ne brûlait pas comme l’enfer.

Le Bonheur Absolu.

 

***

 

Kelyan Draco de Fanel termina d’allumer le feu et s’assit à côté. La nuit était assez claire et chaude pour la saison, mais il avait froid. La silhouette du guymelef se découpait à ses côtés. Il se sentait tellement seul. Il avait tout perdu… ou presque. Kelyan fixa les paumes de ses mains, blessées et marquées des sillons de l’énergist. Il suivit du doigt les brûlures douloureuses. Il savait qu’elles seraient toujours là pour lui rappeler ce jour.

Ce n’était même pas comme s'il avait espéré que Sin reste avec lui éternellement. L’Atlante et lui n’appartenaient pas au même monde. Il avait une vie sur Terre, une femme, des enfants, toutes ces choses l’éloignaient à jamais de Kelyan. Il l’avait toujours su, dissimulant comme il pouvait la flamme brûlante de la jalousie qui le consumait à chaque fois que Sin le quittait, à chaque fois qu’il évoquait sa vie sur Terre.

Maintenant, tout était fini. A jamais, il garderait précieusement, oh si précieusement, le souvenir de la rapide étreinte, dernier cadeau de l’Atlante.

Un frisson lui parcourut soudain l’échine. Il se leva et se retourna. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l’air. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Et puis l’énergist d’Escaflowne se mit soudain à briller.

A un mètre à peine de Kelyan, une silhouette confuse se dessina, comme perdue dans le brouillard. Lentement, l’ombre se précisa, laissant deviner un être humain… une jeune fille. La première que Kelyan voyait de toute sa vie, en vrai. Elle avait les cheveux courts et était habillée bizarrement. Son image tremblait, Kelyan sentait quelque chose de confus, elle était là sans être là, elle existait sans exister, au-delà du temps et de l’espace. Elle le fixait d’un air perdu. Ces yeux… ces yeux d’émeraude… les yeux de Sin… Kelyan tendit la main pour la toucher, s’attendant à ce que ses doigts passent à travers l’image, mais ils se posèrent sur une joue chaude, vivante, réelle. C’était impossible, elle n’existait pas… et pourtant… Ses yeux verts continuaient de le regarder avec anxiété et quelque chose comme de l’espoir, comme si elle le reconnaissait. Il savait qu’elle le voyait, le sentait, et sa présence semblait la perturber. Et soudain sa voix s’éleva, incertaine, irréelle : « Van ? »

A l’instant même où elle parla, où elle prononça ce nom qui n’était pas celui de Kelyan, son image commença à s’effacer. « Je te retrouverai, lui promit Kelyan. Un jour… j’attendrai le temps qu’il faudra, mais on se reverra.»

 

***

 

Ryk termina de lire la lettre et la jeta au loin, fou de rage et de tristesse. Ce matin, l’un des serviteurs de Sin était venu apporter le Pendentif et la lettre au Conseil. La lettre qui expliquait tout. Lantheus ramassa le papier et lut tout haut la longue missive.

La nouvelle fit l’effet d’une bombe. Le Conseil était partagé entre ceux qui étaient tentés de croire Sin et ceux qui refusaient de se laisser convaincre. Il y eut presque une bataille rangée entre les deux partis, lorsque Ryk intervint d’une voix furieuse :

— De toute façon nous devons aller chercher le guymelef divin ! On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de ce gamin !

— Hors de question, trancha Lantheus d’un ton sans réplique. Il ne nous servirait plus à rien, puisque Ispano l’a scellé. La seule chose qu’on puisse faire maintenant est d’attendre et de surveiller.

Ryk se prit la tête dans les mains. _Au nom des Dieux Dragons, Sin, qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ?_

 

***

 

Il y avait des dragons partout. Ils étaient entourés, et ils ne pouvaient pas s’en sortir. Les enfants s’étaient mis à pleurer.

— Nous n’aurions jamais dû venir sur la Terre des Dragons, murmura Maliin.

Son père se tourna vers elle d’un air désespéré et épuisé.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’on aurait dû faire ? Rester sur place et mourir de faim ?

— A mourir pour mourir, je ne vois pas la différence !

Il y eut un grand silence. Les hommes entouraient la caravane, armés de lances et d’épées, prêts à se battre malgré le peu de chance qu’ils avaient.

Maliin eut un sourire ironique et vaguement désespéré. Et puis soudain, dans le ciel, elle vit apparaître une silhouette blanche. « Un dragon blanc ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Le dragon s’approchait de plus en plus, et le groupe s’aperçut avec stupéfaction que quelqu’un montait la bête volante.

Soudain le dragon tomba à terre et se métamorphosa en un géant de fer, immense et blanc, d’où sortit une voix amplifiée. « Lâchez tous vos armes ! »

N’osant pas désobéir, persuadés d’être devant une incarnation du Dieu Dragon Escaflowne, tous lâchèrent épées et lances. « Calmez-vous, continua la voix. Si vous restez tranquilles, ils ne vous attaqueront pas. »

Ils ne bougeaient pas, trop terrorisés. Le géant de fer se changea de nouveau en dragon, et à leur grande surprise, un adolescent d’une quinzaine d’années en sauta. Les dragons le fixèrent et il leur rendit leur regard. Quelques instants plus tard, les énormes reptiles reculèrent et partirent. L’adolescent pieds nus se tourna alors vers le groupe.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d’une voix furieuse. Vous ne savez pas que cette terre est pleine de dragons ?

Un homme s’approcha, impressionné. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était peut-être encore très jeune, mais il avait dans la voix une autorité certaine, l’autorité de celui qui se sait chez lui.

— Pardonnez-nous, seigneur, dit-il. Je m’appelle Venius et voici ma fille, Maliin. Ces gens et nous avons fui la Terre Morte, Zaïbacher. On y meurt de famine et nous n’avons nulle part où aller.

Le yeux bruns du jeune homme s’adoucirent. Il regarda la troupe terrorisée et épuisée.

— Je suis Kelyan Draco de Fanel, dit-il. Et vous êtes à Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons. Vous y êtes les premiers humains.

Il y eu silence, et Kelyan reprit :

— Je vous offre la possibilité de vous installez ici. En échange, vous m’aiderez à créer un royaume et une ville pour que nous puissions y vivre.

— Nous acceptons, lança Maliin sans même se poser de questions ou demander leur avis aux autres.

Elle savait qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix. Le regard de Kelyan se posa sur elle. « Alors suivez-moi », dit-il simplement.

 

***

 

Ce matin-là, Ryk se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment. Mal à l’aise, il embrassa Maya et s’habilla avant de sortir en hâte pour aller à la Tour du Destin. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu pas mal de difficultés avec la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu. Elle ne marchait plus aussi bien, et les paroles pessimistes de Sin lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Ouvre les yeux, Ryk ! L’énergie des rêves est bien trop instable ! Tu crois vraiment que chaque rêve de chaque Atlante est désintéressé, pur ? La Puissance de l’Esprit, tu parles ! Le Rêve Commun, tu parles ! Un jour ou l’autre, deux personnes s’opposeront et là commencera la destruction d’Atlantis ! »_

Sin… Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Dix ans, déjà ? Il lui manquait. Ryk se sentait soudain vieux. Et pourtant, il se rappelait de tout comme si c’était la veille, même si tout changeait autour de lui. Les Conseillers d’aujourd’hui n’étaient pas tous ceux d’avant, Belphora était partie… Seul Lantheus, l’éternel Lantheus, là depuis toujours, restait, malgré ses 80 ans passés.

Mais depuis le départ de Sin, les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus difficiles. Tout semblait aller contre les espoirs de Ryk. La Sphère avait commencé à manquer de puissance, des conflits avaient éclaté un peu partout sur Gaïa, surtout du côté de Zaïbacher. De nouveaux états s’étaient créés, mais celui qui les inquiétait le plus était le royaume de Fanélia, fondé par le protégé de Sin, Kelyan Draco de Fanel. Les peuples nomades venaient s’y installer et en dix ans à peine, Fanélia était devenu un état assez important, d’une stabilité surprenante pour sa jeunesse. Kelyan Fanel y avait fait un travail époustouflant. De tous les états créés, en dehors de Fleid, Fanélia était le plus florissant.

Dès qu’ils avaient réalisé que l’affaire était sérieuse, les Conseillers avaient envoyé une délégation dont Ryk faisait partie pour prendre contact avec Kelyan. D’une manière générale, le royaume de la Terre des Dragons avait peu de contact avec les pays extérieurs mais ils espéraient que cette entrevue serait utile. Peine perdue, le roi de Fanélia avait bien appris sa leçon. Les envoyés d’Atlantis avaient été reçus avec une froideur et une hostilité explicites. Ils étaient à peine restés une heure avant qu’on leur fasse comprendre qu’ils n’avaient rien à faire ici. Et depuis, ils n’y étaient plus retournés, se contentant de surveiller la croissance du pays avec attention.

Des cris attirèrent soudain son attention. Un technicien affolé accourait vers lui. « Maître Ryk ! Venez vite ! On a un problème avec la Sphère ! »

Soudain inquiet, sentant son malaise grandir, Ryk courut à la suite de l’homme. La Sphère tournait sur elle-même comme une folle, et les techniciens s’agitaient autour d’elle. Lantheus était déjà là, l’air horrifié. Ryk s’approcha, sachant déjà ce qu’on allait lui dire.

— On ne voit plus rien, fit Lantheus d’une voix blanche en désignant la Sphère. Nous ne la contrôlons plus…

Ryk se précipita sur le tableau de commande. « Destin incontrôlable ! » hurla un technicien. « Le générateur de particules ne veut pas se débrancher ! » avertit un autre.

 _Et là commencera la destruction d’Atlantis !_ avait prédit Sin.

La Sphère s’arrêta soudain de tourner. Elle ne brillait plus, elle était devenue noire et opaque.

— Ryk, va réunir le peuple et décrète l’état d’urgence, dit soudain Lantheus d’une voix calme.

— Lantheus…

Le vieil homme lui donna le Pendentif. « Ne l’utilise surtout pas à l’intérieur d’Atlantis, ça risquerait d’empirer les choses. Va chercher ta femme, ton fils et sa famille et emmène le peuple à la Porte Inter Dimensionnelle. »

Comprenant l’urgence de la situation, Ryk partit le plus vite possible en direction de chez lui. Heureusement Maya était levée.

— Maya ! Une catastrophe se prépare, va chercher Clad et sa famille et emmène-les à la Porte ! Il faut quitter la Vallée le plus vite possible !

Maya ne chercha pas plus d’explications et se lança à la recherche de son fils et des ses petits-enfants. Ryk courait dans les rues en hurlant l’état d’alerte et ordonnant de rejoindre la Porte. Mais la plupart ne comprenait pas et passait en haussant les épaules. D’autres obéissaient, mais Ryk se sentait de plus en plus envahi par la panique.

Il y eut soudain un premier tremblement de terre, léger, puis un autre, beaucoup plus fort. « Que Kepa nous protège, pensa Ryk, terrorisé. Ça a commencé ! »

Il y eut des hurlements de terreur qui éclatèrent un peu partout dans la Vallée alors que le tremblement de terre augmentait en intensité et que les maisons commençaient à se lézarder, certaines à s’écrouler. Ryk, affolé, rejoignit la Porte le plus vite possible. Maya, Clad, sa femme et ses enfants étaient là, apeurés, mais en dehors d’eux, il n’y avait qu’une cinquantaine d’Atlantes.

Les tremblements devinrent de plus en plus forts et rapprochés et les Atlantes s’envolaient pour échapper à l’écroulement de la Vallée des Illusions. Horrifiés, le cœur serré, les Atlantes près de la Porte assistaient au spectacle. Les falaises d’Atlantis commençaient à s’écrouler sur les maisons, et d’autres Atlantes étaient venus se réfugier à la Porte.

On entendait des cris, des pleurs, des enfants bousculés appelaient leurs parents. Dans le ciel, des centaines et des centaines d’Atlantes planaient, incertains, terrorisés.

Et puis tout se calma. Les falaises cessèrent de s’écrouler et les tremblements de terre d’ébranler le sol.

Il y eut une lueur intense, et des roches en fusion se mirent à tomber du ciel, brûlant vifs tous les Atlantes. Les hurlements s’intensifièrent.

Au même instant, la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu se brisa en deux, et tomba au sol. Toute la Vallée brûlait. « Cette vision… c’est comme ce que Tory avait vu… » balbutia Ryk.

_Pardonne-moi, Sin… pardon… je ne t’ai pas cru… pardon… c’est toi qui avait raison… Que les Dieux Dragons nous prennent en pitié… c’est toi qui avait raison…_

Les tremblements recommencèrent, et les Atlantes à la Porte, d’abord choqués, se mirent à paniquer de nouveau, à hurler. Ryk ne voulait pas abandonner la Vallée, mais il devait sauver les derniers Atlantes. Il reprit son sang-froid, mettant ses sentiments de côté, et déclencha l’ouverture de la Porte Inter Dimensionnelle.

 

***

 

Kelyan leva soudain les yeux vers la Terre, là-haut dans le ciel. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Le Destin était en train de changer.

Maliin le regarda, inquiète, et se rapprocha de lui.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Kelyan Draco de Fanel attira sa femme dans ses bras en caressant doucement son ventre rond et plein de vie.

— Rien, dit-il en souriant. Tout va bien.

 

***

 

Un an plus tard.

Ryk s’éloigna péniblement de l’Arbre du Souvenir. Planté au centre de la Vallée des Illusions, il raconterait à ceux qui la trouveraient les erreurs et la destruction d’Atlantis pour que ça n’arrive plus jamais.

Maya regarda son mari partir à travers les ruines mais ne le rejoignit pas. Elle savait qu’il avait besoin d’être seul. Ryk avait vieilli de dix ans d’un coup. Il se considérait comme seul coupable de la destruction d’Atlantis, mais il avait tord. Ils étaient tous coupables. Ils s’étaient crus invincibles, ils n’avaient pas voulu écouter Sin. Sin qui avait su et compris bien avant eux quelle folie ils commettaient.

Un an déjà.

A leur arrivée précipitée sur Gaïa, ils avaient dû fuir le froid du continent inhabité, descendre vers le sud le plus possible. Ils étaient à peine une centaine. Les derniers Atlantes… Maya ne l’oublierait jamais. Le froid glacial, les pleurs des enfants fatigués, parfois orphelins, les crises de nerf, l’épuisement de la marche, le désespoir. Devant tant de détresse, Ryk s’était décidé à utiliser le Pendentif et les avait transportés tout au sud. Ils avaient cherché longtemps un endroit où s’installer avant de s’arrêter près d’une cascade d’eau.

Un an déjà.

Et leur deuxième voyage dans la Vallée des Illusions détruite à jamais. La première fois, ils étaient revenus pour voir, peut-être y avait-il des survivants. Mais l’Atlantide n’existait plus. Anéanti, Ryk avait fait ramener sur Gaïa les restes de la Sphère du Bonheur Absolu, les restes de la puissance d’Atlantis. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’on puisse la réutiliser.

Ils étaient allés à Fleid. Au fond du volcan éteint de Fortuna et avec l’aide des habitants et du Pendentif, ils avaient scellé avec une épée d’énergist la puissance endormie pour qu’elle ne soit jamais réveillée. Chariz, fils de Balgar, avait juré qu’ils protégeraient le point de puissance jusqu’à la mort s’il le fallait.

Avec l’aide du Pendentif, Ryk avait retranscrit les obligations des Fleidiens dans un livre qu’ils avaient gardé. Il était sûr de leur éternelle fidélité.

Un an déjà.

Aujourd’hui, ils étaient revenus pour la dernière fois, Maya le savait. Et elle savait aussi qu’ils rentreraient à pied jusqu’au campement de la cascade.

Ryk marcha à travers les ruines, regardant autour de lui avec un visage triste. La végétation commençait déjà à envahir la ville. Il passa près de l’ancienne maison de Sin et eut un sourire ironique : c’était la mieux conservée de tout Atlantis.

Enfin, il arriva près des ruines des temples. Il hésita, mais finalement entra dans le temple du Dieu de l’Air Escaflowne.

Traversant avec difficulté les gravats, Ryk finit par atteindre la statue miraculeusement presque intacte du Dieu Dragon et s’agenouilla devant péniblement. Il retira le Pendentif de son cou et le déposa sur l’autel.

— Puissant Escaflowne, je suis venu implorer le pardon pour ton peuple, murmura Ryk.

Le Pendentif se mit soudain à briller et l’Atlante se retrouva dans un univers sombre, parsemé de lueurs rapides. Une voix se mit soudain à parler en lui.

_Fous prétentieux, vous avez attiré sur vous la Malédiction des Dieux Dragons. Ryk le Prophète, toi et ta lignée guiderez mon peuple jusqu’au moment venu. Le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, descendant des Atlantes, errera durant des milliers d’années. Mais un jour mon Fils reviendra au monde et il portera votre marque. Vous serez libérés de votre peine s’il vous pardonne et accepte de vous guider pour lever la Malédiction. Va, Ryk le Prophète, et répète ces mots auprès des derniers Atlantes. Il est temps que vous appreniez à suivre votre Destin._

Ryk rouvrit les yeux, choqué. Puis, se tournant vers la statue, il s’inclina de nouveau.

« Que la Volonté des Dieux Dragons s’accomplissent. »

 

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante Genesem avait été relu et corrigé le 24 mai 2004.


	4. Un scenette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un prompt de Ksuden : Kelyan, Sin et les dragons.

Kelyan était resté silencieux toute la journée. Au milieu de ses analyses, Sin lui jetait de petits coups d’œil inquiets. Il n’était pas dans les habitudes de l’enfant de se comporter aussi calmement. L’expérience acquise auprès de Lynk le rendait nerveux. Kelyan préparait quelque chose.

Lorsque Sin remballa ses affaires, le petit garçon se redressa puis se planta devant lui, l’air déterminé.

« Je veux venir avec toi, déclara-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Je veux aller là-bas avec toi ! » répéta Kelyan, le doigt pointé vers la Terre.

Un instant stupéfait, Sin secoua très vite la tête.

« Non, répondit-il. Je suis désolé, Kelyan. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. »

Le Pendentif, la Sphère et l’Enfant-Dragon réunis au même endroit. Rien que d’y penser, Sin en avait des frissons de terreur. Il aurait aimé montrer Atlantis à Kelyan, pouvoir enfin le présenter à Aphaïa, le voir jouer avec Tory et Lynk… Mais le danger était trop grand. Pour Atlantis, comme pour Kelyan. Si par malheur Ryk tombait sur lui…

Kelyan poussa un grondement sourd et croisa les bras, parfait mélange entre comportement de dragon et d’humain.

« Emmène-moi !

— Non, Kelyan. 

— Je pourrais, si je veux.

— Tu pourrais quoi ? »

Kelyan, triomphant, redressa le visage.

« Aller là-bas. Si je _veux_. »

Sin se figea. Le regard de Kelyan, trop insondable pour un petit garçon, avait quelque chose d’effrayant. _« Si je veux. »_

Était-il conscient de son pouvoir ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? »

L’expression de l’enfant s’anima enfin ; il baissa les yeux, boudeur.

« Parce que tu vis là-bas, dit-il. Pourquoi tu t’en vas ?

— Ma famille est à Atlantis, comme la tienne est ici. Je ne peux pas les laisser tout seuls, tu comprends ? Ils seraient tristes.

— Moi aussi je suis triste quand tu pars !

— Je reviens toujours.

— Tu pourrais m’emmener juste une fois, pas longtemps, juste pour voir ?

— Atlantis n’est pas un endroit pour toi. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Grand Frère soit d’accord. »

Grand Frère, son ultime argument. Sin n’irait pas jusqu’à dire que l’immense dragon de terre le mettait parfaitement à l’aise, mais ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d’accord. Le chef de la harde qui avait élevé Kelyan ne se montrait pas souvent, au contraire des autres dragons, mais son autorité sur le petit garçon ne faisait aucun doute, et il semblait faire relativement confiance à Sin. Ce dernier ne doutait pas que malgré son apparente indulgence, il n’autoriserait certainement pas Kelyan à quitter la Terre des Dragons.

Kelyan foudroya Sin du regard, gronda de nouveau quelque chose, puis tourna les talons et s’enfuit en courant, suivi par les deux jeunes dragons venus faire le rejoindre un peu plus tôt. Sin se passa les mains dans les cheveux avec un soupir. Il espérait que Kelyan aurait oublié sa nouvelle lubie d’ici peu.

_Si je veux._

Sin frissonna.

Il espérait aussi qu’on ne le retrouverait pas à errer dans les rues d’Atlantis…

 

(fin)


End file.
